The Beast called Ranger
by RainbowElfHeart
Summary: The giant beast followed them to Bree and became the tenth member of the Fellowship. And despite the mines being no place for an animal. The creature was loyal enough to follow Aragorn anywhere. OC story!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i don't own any of the characters of Lord of the Rings! **

* * *

The rabbit jumped over a fallen log and zing sag around trees and under bushes. It didn't throw the beast off. It followed the rabbit. Flying around the trees and jumped over the bushes. The beast almost had it. The rabbit lost some of it's footing on wet leaves and it was all the beast needed. It snapped my jaw around the tiny animal's body and broke its back. Instantly killing it. The beast stomach growled in hunger and it dropped the rabbit back on the ground. The beast was about to eat it when It caught another scent. Forgetting the rabbit it sniffed the air.

The smells of firewood, cooked food, sweaty feet, lots of sweaty feet. The beast followed the scent to area beside the road. It hid in some bushes. Feeling the sharp branches pull at its matted fur. It saw four little people crouching under the roots of a tree. Fear rolled off of them in waves. It looked up to the road to see what had them so afraid. A horse and rider in pure black stood on the road. The beast pulled out of the bushes and went to the road behind the horse. It growled at the horse. Showing off its sharp teeth.

* * *

Frodo heard a fierce growl that had him and the others trembling in fear. He clutched the One Ring. The horse of the Black Rider neighed and they heard it move uneasy. The Rider tried to get the horse to steady but the beast in front of them was scaring it. It barked and stalker closer. The horse reared and turned around. Running without his Rider's consent. Frodo gulped and looked through the roots again. Instead of seeing horse hoofs. He saw black paws bigger than his hand.

A nose appeared next, sniffing at the dirt. The beast jumped down in front of them. Causing the Hobbits to jump. It was a dog or a wolf, bigger than anything they had seen. Frodo could probably ride it. It was black with matted fur sticking to its bony body. Yet you could still see the muscles it had. It's muzzle and nose was dripping with blood. It's dark eyes gazed at them. The moment was tense, till it sat down with a heavy thump, its tongue lolled out of the side of its mouth.

"It's no wonder why the Rider was scared off. That thing could probably eat a horse Mr. Frodo." Sam whispered to Frodo. The beast stared at Frodo, suddenly looking friendly. Frodo would not, however, be ever tempted to pet it. "What's going on?" Pippin asked. Ignoring the beast. "That Black Rider was looking for something...or someone, Frodo?" Merry inquired. "I have to leave the Shire. Sam and I must get to Bree." Frodo said. Merry nodded. "Right. Buckleberry Ferry. Follow me."

* * *

The Hobbits, plus the beast, made their way to Buckleberry ferry. They had tried to shoo the creature but it came back quickly. Frodo gave up and considered it another member of his group. It cause some calmness among the group. The Hobbits didn't fear the dark with the beast trailing behind them. sending out a bark when something would come too close within its hearing range.

A second Black Rider suddenly appeared along their path. The beast growled loudly, the horse reared a bit. Frodo was delayed as the others ran on. The beast stayed behind with him. Growling loudly. The Hobbits jumped over the fence and ran towards the river. The Riders followed the chase, hot on Frodo's heels with the beast snapping at the Riders. "Run! This way, follow me! Run!" Pippin yelled. "Get the rope Sam!" Merry yelled. Merry and Sam each uncoiled a mooring while Pippin started to push off. "Frodo!" Sam cried. The three Hobbits were on the raft calling for him. "Run Frodo!" They called. Frodo pushed his feet harder.

The beast pushed itself between Frodo's legs and forced the Hobbit onto it's back. Frodo grabbed hold of its fur. Feeling the beast move under him. The beast's legs running much faster than his own. "Go!" Frodo yelled ahead of him. "Hurry!" They yelled back. The beast leap onto the raft, Frodo falling off their back. The Riders stop short of the water and squealed in frustration. The beast howled in return. The sound chilling the Hobbits to the bone. The Hobbits see the Rider ride away, followed by two others. "How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo asked. The Beast lay down on the raft. The raft trembled on its weight. Frodo brushed its neck in thanks. "Brandywine Bridge. Twenty miles." Merry said.

* * *

The Hobbits arrived at the gate of Bree, soaking wet due to the pouring rain. The beast trailed behind them. It's ears close to its head, not liking the rain yet still willing to follow the Hobbits through it. They pause, uncertain how to declare themselves. "Come on." Frodo urged them on. He knocked on the gate. A small peep hope opened high above them, then slams shut. Another opens, nearer their eye level. A wizened face peers out against the downpour. "What do you want?" The gatekeeper irascibly asked. "We're heading to the Prancing Pony." Frodo said. "Hobbits! Four hobbits and a beast! What business brings you to Bree." He asked. He opened the gate and stooped down to throw his lantern light over them. The beast shook it's fur out. "Alright young sir, I meant no offense. 'Tis my job to ask question after nightfall. There's talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be too careful." He ushered them inside. The Hobbits followed by the beast. Made their way up the cobbled path, through the motley crowd, which jostled and bumped them. The crowd stayed away from the beast. Frodo looked up and spotted the sign of the Prancing Pony.

The four Hobbits and beast enter the Inn. It was crowded, noisy and poorly-lit. The beast shook their fur out again. Getting attention from people around the room. A man in a hood, sitting in the far corner sat up straighter upon seeing the beast. The Hobbits pull back their hoods, glad to be out of the wet. Merry and Pippin breathe sighs of relief. Frodo stepped up to the bar, which rose far above his head. "Excuse me?" Frodo asked. Buffer leaned down over the bar. "Good evening, little masters! If you're looking for accommodation we've got some nice, cozy, hobbit-sized rooms available Mr. uh-" He asked. "-Underhill, my name's Underhill." Frodo filled in. "Underhill. Yes..." Buffer nodded. "We're friends of Gandalf the Grey. Can you tell him we've arrived."? Frodo asked. "Gandalf? Gandalf? Ohhh yes! I remember, elderly chap, big grey beard, pointy hat... Not seem him for 6 months." the Hobbits are shocked. Worry crossed their faces. "What do we do now?" Sam asked.

* * *

The Hobbits were seated at a table in the taproom of the Prancing Pony. The beast sat on the floor beside them. Eating a large meal big enough for the four Hobbits to eat themselves. The air was dark and smoke-filled. The beast was slightly hidden in the dark. Drunken men laughed raucously. Several glance suspiciously at the Hobbits. Frodo looked worried, as does Sam. "Sam. He'll be here. He'll come." Frodo assured more of himself than Sam. Merry sat down at the table. He is holding a huge stein beer, which he sets down reverently. "What's that?" Pippin asked. Merry gazed at it in rapt admiration. "This my friend, is a pint." Pippin gasped. "It comes in pints? I'm getting one." Pippin rushed to the bar. The Men of Bree, amused, make way for him and he made himself comfortable in their company. "You had a hold half already!" Sam exclaimed.

Sam turned back to his mug. After a moment, he nudged Frodo and gestured to the corner of the room. The beast looked up from their finished meal. Licking its muzzle and showing off some of its sharp teeth. A dark cloaked figure sat alone regarding them. His face was invisible inside his hood. "That fellow's done nothin' but stare at you since we arrived. And I don't like how he's been looking at our friend either." Sam said, gesturing to the beast. Frodo took Buffer aside. "Excuse me, that man in the corner, who is he?" He asked. Buffer looked to the stranger. "He's one of them rangers. Dangerous folk they are-wandering the wilds. What his right name is I've never heard, but around here, he's known as Strider." He said and walked away. "Strider..." Frodo said.

Strider lit his pipe. Only the gleam of his eyes can be discerned above the glow of the burning tobacco. Strider and the beast had a stare down before he looked away. Frodo started to play with the Ring. It started to whisper, tempting him. "Baggins, Baggins, Baggins, Baggins! Baggins!" The beast heard the whispers and whined. "Baggins!" Frodo snapped out of his reverie.

"Sure I know a Baggins. He's over there with the giant dog, Frodo Baggins. He's my second cousin once removed on his mother's side." The listeners laughed. "And my third cousin twice removed on his father's side, if you follow me." Pippin chatted with his new friends. Strider sat up, his attention fairly caught. Frodo rushed towards the bar to stop Pippin from babbling further. "Pippin!" Frodo yelled and grabbed Pippin. "Steady on, Frodo!" Frodo slipped on someone's boot and falls back, tossing the Ring into the air. As he caught it, the Ring slipped onto Frodo's finger. He disappeared.

The beast jumped and barked. Bree folk gasped in surprise. Strider became alarmed. Outside the village, the Black Riders were alerted and turn around, making for Bree. Frodo, now in the shadow world, looked around in bewildered. He then saw an immense singular orb, lidless eye, steadied in flame. The Eye of Sauron stares down at him. "You cannot hide! I see you! There is no life in the void, only death!" Frodo backed away, terrified. He gripped for the Ring, unable to tear his gaze from the hideous Eye.

Finally he wrenched the Ring off, reappearing with a relieved sigh, beside Strider's table. "Ah!" He exclaimed. The beast came running over. Strider grabbed him from behind. "You draw far too much attention to yourself _'Mr. Underhill'_." Strider tossed him up stairs, flung open the door of his room, threw Frodo in and shut the door behind the beast that followed. Frodo stumbled, fell to his knees, and stood up quickly, putting his back to the wall.

"What do you want?" Frodo asked. Feeling only a slight comfort from the growling beast in the room. "A little more caution from you. That is no trinket you carry. Hush!" Strider yelled at the growling beast. Frodo finally saw just how big it truly was. The beast could lay its large head on top of Strider's shoulder. Strider held his hand on the hilt of his sword. "I carry nothing!" Frodo cried. "Indeed." Strider walked over to the window, put out the candles.

"I can avoid being seen if I wish. But to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift." He said. Glancing at the black beast. Disappearing into the shadows as they spoke. "Who are you?" Frodo asked. "Are you frightened?" Strider asked. Frodo looked to the massive beast behind Strider. Feeling a slight comfort from its stare "Yes." Frodo confessed. "Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you." The door was shoved open. Strider drew his sword. Sam, Merry and Pippin rush in. Sam with fist clenched and ready to fight. The beast sat relaxed, having known who was coming by scent. "Let him go! Or I'll have you Longshanks!" Strider sheathed his sword. "You have a shout heart little hobbit, but that will not save you. You can no longer wait for the wizard Frodo. They're coming."

* * *

Inside the gatehouse of Bree, the wizened gatekeeper heard a horse snorting. He got up to investments and opened the window in the gate. Suddenly the Black Riders crashed through the gate, crushing the gatekeeper underneath it, and galloped to the Prancing Pony. Screeches are heard. The Riders made for the Hobbits' room. Silently, they raised their swords high above them to plunge into the sleeping bodies.

The swords descend; stabbing at the still forms as the Hobbits suddenly woke. The Riders pull back the covers and realized they have been attacking the bedclothes and pillows. They screamed in anguish and frustration. Strider watched from the window in his room as the Riders demoing their dark horses. The beast stood beside him. Growling deep in their throat.

Strider stroked their neck. "Hush, friend." Frodo gravely concerned at the attack, sat at the foot of the bed. The rest of the sleeping Hobbits awoke by the Rider's cries, leaned wide-eyes against the headboard. "What are they?" Frodo asked. "They were once Men. Great kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine Rings of Power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul, Ringwraiths, neither alive nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring. Drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you." Strider said.

Frodo gulped. Strider continued to stroke the beast's neck. "What is her name?" He asked of Frodo. "Her? It's a girl?" Pippin asked. "Yes. These beasts are wild animals of the North. Considered good luck to Rangers when they cross your path." Strider said. The large animal lay down. Placing its head on Strider's lap. He scratched behind her ears and she groaned.

"Strong beasts they are. No person with evil intentions would dare cross them. They would be dead within seconds." Strider said. "What are they exactly?" Frodo asked. Looking the lounging creature. Content in the Ranger's presence. If she was calm, did that not mean he was no foe? "I do not know. They are commonly known as _Ithil Garav_. A Moon Wolf. As they have been known to only come out during the full moon. It is not their true names through. Gandalf would know." Strider said.

"She scared off a Black Rider earlier. The horse ran off with its tail between its legs." Merry piped in. "Did she now? Truly, I am not surprised. She is a fit companion for journey such as this one." Strider said. "A companion needs a name." He continued, giving Frodo a hint. Frodo thought for moment. "If she brings good luck to Rangers perhaps she shall be called Ranger?" Frodo tested the name. The beast didn't comment. Her eyes closed and her breathe slow, Strider nodded. "She doesn't seem to mind it." Her stroked her matted fur. "Certainly ragged like a Ranger."

* * *

The next morning, Strider led the way out of Bree with the Hobbits and a pony by the name of Bill in the middle and Ranger taking up the back. Her heavy footfalls assuring everyone that she was still following the group. "Where are you taking us?" Frodo called out. "Into the wild." Strider said simply. Merry ran up Frodo. "How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" He whispered. "Ranger doesn't seem to mind him. Besides I think a servant of the Enemy would look fairer and feel fouler." Frodo said, not taking his eyes off of Strider's back. "He's foul enough!" Merry whisper-yelled. "We have no choice but to trust him." Frodo said. "But where is he leading us?" Sam spoke up from the back of the line. "To Rivendell, Master Gamgee, to the House of Elrond." Strider said causally. The Hobbits looked startled at his sudden response. "Did you hear that? Rivendell! We're going to see the Elves!"

Snow started to fall and cover the ground. It stuck to Ranger's coat and she would shake randomly to rid of it. After a while the Hobbits paused, pulling out cookware and food from their packs. Strider looked back at them. "Gentlemen, we do not stop till nightfall." He said. "What about breakfast?" Pippin asked. "We've already had it." Strider said. "We've had one, yes. What about breakfast?" Strider walked away. "Don't think he knows about second breakfast Pip." Merry said. Pippin became alarmed. "What about elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Diner? Supper? He knows about them doesn't he?" Pippin asked. "I wouldn't count on it."

From over the bushes, Strider tossed an apple and Merry caught it. He handed it to Pippin and patted him on the shoulder. Another apple sailed through the air, hitting Pippin in the head. He looked up bewildered. "Pippin!" Merry yelled impatiently.

Strider whistled a high pitch note and sent another apple flying. Ranger stood up on her hind legs and caught it in her mouth. She stood as tall as a troll. Her shadow covering the Hobbits. She landed back on the ground with an earth-shaking thud. Bill whinnied fearfully. She held the apple in her mouth and Frodo saw the rows of long, pointy teeth. Ranger crunched down on her apple. Destroying it in one bite. She licked her muzzle as she walked past the fearful Hobbits to walk beside Strider. She gave them a happy wave of her tail.

* * *

**A/N: This is what happens when you watch Lord of the Rings and play with dogs at the same time. This is not character/OC romance story**

**Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Lord of the Ring or any of its characters!**

**A/N; Sorry for the late update! heres chapter two!**

* * *

The party slowly made their way through increasingly rough country. It became darker and the forest gave way to flat marshland, which they would eventually have to cross. All going up to their knees in the sludgy mire. The water only went half way up Ranger's legs. Not even touching the soft fur of her underbelly. Yet she had her tail tightly tucked in between her legs and her ears close to her head. It was clear she didn't like water. The conditions were made worse by an army of midges, which attacked them all unmercifully. Ranger shook her head in annoyance. Merry slapped despairingly at the cloud of pest hovering around him. "What do they eat-when they can't get Hobbit." He said. Behind him, Pippin stumbled and fell into the mire, measuring his length. It was miserable journey at this stage. Eventually they made camp for the night on the boggy ground. Strider, with the help of Ranger, managed to hunt and kill a large deer, which Ranger carried on her back for their supper. The moon rose as the Hobbits fell asleep. Ranger curled up around them, letting the halflings use her stomach as a pillow. Keeping them warm with her body heat. Strider kept watch by the fire. He hummed a tune softly to himself. Ranger's ears were perked, listening to him. It was almost as if he was lulling her to sleep.

_'Tinuviel elvanui,_

_Elleth alfirin ethelhael_

_O hon ring finnil fuinui_

_A renc gelebrin thiliol.'_

Frodo woke, hearing Aragorn's song. He lifted himself from Ranger's warm body and stared at Strider. Ranger snapped awake, hearing one of her halflings move. "Who is she? This woman you sing of?" He asked. "Tis the Lady of Luthien. The Elf-maiden who gave her love to Beren, a mortal." Strider said sadly. "What happened to her?" Frodo asked. "She died." Strider looked away. He sighed. His face bore a hint of tears. He turned back to Frodo. "Get some sleep, Frodo." He said. Frodo laid back down on Ranger. Hearing her strong heartbeat in his ear. "You too my friend." Strider said to the beast. Ranger laid her head back on the ground.

* * *

The group left the marshland behind and were now crossing rough rocky country. Strider stopped and looked at the ruins atop a tall hill. "This was the great watchtower of Amon Sul. We shall rest here tonight."

Ranger sniffed the air around them. The Hobbits, weary from the long travel, flung off their packs and settled down in a overhang near the hill's summit. Ranger laid down on the ground, yawning largely. Showing off her large teeth. Strider opened a bundle, revealing four short swords. He handed them to his companions. "These are for you. Keep them close. I'm going to have a look around. Stay here." He told them. Ranger sat up, Strider raised his hand. "Relax here friend. Watch over the Hobbits." Ranger nodded and laid back down on ground. Frodo, asleep, woke up with a start. Merry, Pippin and Sam gathered around a fire cooking. Ranger laid curled up behind them. "My tomato's burst." Merry whispered. "Can I have some bacon?" Pippin asked. "Ok. Want some tomatoes Sam?" Merry asked. "What are you doing?!" Frodo yelled in alarm, startling Ranger. "Tomatoes, sausages, nice crispy bacon." Merry said. "We saved some for you, Mr. Frodo." Sam said, slipping a piece a bacon to Ranger. "Put it out, you fools! Put it out!" Frodo stamped on the fire, trying to douse the flames. "Oh, that's nice! Ash on my tomatoes!" Pippin complained. Suddenly. A Nazgul's cry pierced the darkness. Ranger growled and her fur stood up on end. The Hobbits jumped up, startled, and looked over the lip of the overhang. They saw five Nazgul closing in on Amon Sul. Ranger barked and jumped over the overhang into the darkness. Running towards them. The Hobbits heard a horse and Ranger fight. They unsheathed their small swords. Frodo motioned the others to run up the steps, towards the ruins. "Go!" Frodo yelled. The dark night surrounded them as they climbed to the top. They stood in the ring of broken pillars of the old ruin, eyes darting about; shadows ross out of the dark. The Nazgul surrounded them, pulling out their long swords. Sam, Merry and Pippin prepared to defend Frodo. "Back you devils!" Sam yelled, brandishing his swords.

Sam clashed swords with the Nazgul, but is swiftly thrown aside. Merry and Pippin closed the gap in front of Frodo, bit they too were castes aside. Frodo backed across the hill, dropping his sword with a clatter. He stumbled, fell and crawled backward until he was backed against a fallen column. Frodo brought out the Ring from his pocket. Immediately, the leader of the Wraiths felt it's presence and approached Frodo, drawing a long dagger. Frodo tried to scramble back, terrified, but had nowhere to go. Desperately, he slipped on the Ring.

The world changed. The Nazguls' true form was revealed to him, shining like ghostly kings. The King reached out for the Ring, and the Ring responded, lifting Frodo's own hand towards the wraith. With desperate strength, Frodo yanked his hand back. The King stabbed him through the left shoulder with his long dagger, pinning him to the ground, then reached again for the Ring. Frodo cried out in pain.

At that moment Strider, followed by Ranger, leap over Frodo and attacked the Nazgul with both sword and flaming brand. Ranger pushed one to the ground and started ripping at its armor. Another came up behind her but Ranger quickly jumped out of the way of its blade. Growling loudly at it, she barked. The sound like thunder and it scared away the two Nazgul.

The King withdrew his dagger and dropped it. Frodo summoned the strength to pull the Ring from his finger. He reappeared in the middle of the anguished scream. "Aaaaaahhh!" Frodo yelled and held his shoulder. "Frodo!" Sam rushed to his side. "Oh Sam!"

Strider and Ranger continued to fight the Nazgul. He set his sword afire and finally drove them away. Ranger snapped once more at them before rushing to Frodo's side. "Strider! Help him! Strider!" Sam yelled out in a panic. "He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade." Strider said. The blade dissolved, it's remnants dispersed in the wind. "This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs Elvish medicine." Strider carried Frodo to Ranger. Putting him on her back. Frodo grabbed her fur and they proceeded to leave Amon Sul, the Hobbits followed closely behind them. Nazgul cries are still heard in the area. Ranger growled darkly and Frodo shuddered. "Hurry!" Strider urged them. "We're six days from Rivendell. Even if Ranger should run the entire way. He'll never make it!" Sam cried. "Gandalf..." Frodo whispered into Ranger's fur. "Hold on, Frodo." Strider said. "...Gandalf!" Frodo cried out.

The Hobbits and Strider rested beneath a gathering of huge stone trolls. Frodo was resting against Ranger. Ranger panted, not used to the weight on her back for long periods of time. Sam tried to keep Frodo conscious. "Look, Mr. Frodo! It's Biblo's trolls!" Frodo was becoming more delirious and weak. Strange sounds came from him, like the faint screened of Wraiths. Ranger whined and flatten her ears. Sam felt Frodo's forehead. "Mr. Frodo? He's going cold!" Sam said to Strider. "Is he going to die?" Pippin asked worried. "He's passing into the shadow world. He will soon become a wraith like them." Frodo gasped. The Nazgul were heard from a distance. Frodo cried out as if in answer to them. Ranger howled loudly. "Hush!" Strider scolded her, but the Nazgul stopped crying along with Frodo. "They're close." Merry looked out into the forest. "Sam, do you know Athelas plant?" Strider asked. "Athelas?" Sam was confused. "Kingsfoil." Sam nodded. "Kingsfoil-aye, it's a weed." Sam said. "It may help to slow the poison. Hurry!" Strider said.

They searched for the plant in the nearby undergrowth. Strider found a small patch and proceeded to collect it. Suddenly a sword was at his throat. "What's this? A ranger caught off his guard "

Frodo sensed a white light nearing him. Ranger rumbled under his head. He turned to it, and like a vision, saw a beautiful Elf-lady approaching on a white horse. She dismounted and came close to him. "Frodo...I'm Arwen. _Telin le thaed. Lasto beth nin. Tolo dan na ngalad_." Merry looked at her in awe. "Who is she?" Arwen knelt beside Frodo. "Frodo!" She said in worry. "She's an Elf." Sam said. Strider appeared and chewed a portion of the Athelas and applied it to Frodo's wound. Ranger licked his forehead and let out a whine. "He's fading!" Arwen said to Strider. Frodo gasped. "He's not going to last. We must get him to my father. I've been looking for you for 2 days." Arwen said. "Where are you taking him?" Merry asked. Arwen got up as Strider lifted Frodo up in his arms. "There are 5 wraiths behind you. Where the other 4 are, I do not know." Strider mounted Frodo onto Arwen's horse. Ranger got up. "_Dartho guin perian. Rych le ad tolthathon._" Strider said. "_Hon mabathon. Rochon ellint im._" Arwen said to him. "_Andelu i ven_." He said. "What are they saying?" Pippin asked. Not understanding them. "_Frodo fir. Ae athradon i hir, tur gwaith nin beriatha hon_." Arwen paused. "I do not fear them." Strider sighed. "_Be iest lin_." They hands clasped tenderly. Arwen mounted her horse. Frodo was seated in front of her. Strider whistled and Ranger's ears perked up and she came to him. Arwen gave the animal a questioning glance but was reassured by Strider. "Ranger. Protect them both." Strider said to Ranger. She stood beside the horse, standing almost taller than it. The animal rumbled and shook out her fur. As if readying herself. "Arwen, ride hard. Don't look back!" Arwen patted her horse's neck. "_Noro lim, Asfaloth, noro lim!_" Asfaloth galloped away. Ranger followed, keeping speed with the horse with ease. "What are you doing?! Those wraiths are still out there!" Sam yelled at Strider. Strider stared after Arwen, well aware of the dangers she was facing.

* * *

Arwen rode on as the Nazgul gave chase. Ranger ran beside them. Night gave away to day as they pursued them. From the forest to open plain. Sometimes closing in only to have Ranger snap at them to falling behind. Arwen noticed Ranger's heavy breathing and saw the shallow cut on the animal's hind leg. She feared it be from a Wraith. Frodo, half-conscious, sensed their presence. One of the Wraith closed on him, reaching out as if to the snatch the Ring from him. Ranger ran around the horse and closed her jaw around the Wraith's arm. The thing wrenched it back and turned it around. Arwen spurred Asfaloth on to an even greater effort. "_Noro lim, Asfaloth!_" Arwen said. Arwen reached the river with Ranger, and splashed across the ford. She paused and looked back. Ranger snarled, her fur rising. The Nazgul have stopped at the edge of the water. Their mounts reared up, screaming, seemingly terrified of entering the river. "Give up the halfling, she-Elf!" The Nazgul said. Ranger barked loudly. Arwen drew her sword in challenge. "If you want him, come and claim him!" The Nazgul drew their swords and urged their reluctant horses across the ford. Ramger barked and some of the horses stopped. Arwen began to chant to the river.

_"Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer,_

_Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair!_

_Nin o Chithaeglir, lasto beth daer,_

_Rimmo nin Bruinen, dan in Ulair!"_

Gradually, the water level rose. A great flood came around the bend, with peaks like white horses. The Nazgul were casted from their mounts and washed away down the river. Frodo started to slipped from the horse. Arwen laid him on the ground. Ranger licked his forehead. Whining. "No! Frodo...no! Frodo, don't give in! Not now!" Arwen cried and embraced him. Ranger curled around the pair in comfort. "What grace is given to me, let it pass to him, let him be spared-save him.

* * *

_'Lasto beth nin. Tolo dan ngalad'_

Frodo laid in a vast bed.

"Where am I?" He asked, not opening his eyes. "You are in the house of Elrond. And it is 10 o'clock in the morning, on October the 24th, if you want to know." Gandalf's voice came through to Frodo. Frodo woke up. "Gandalf!" Gandalf sat on Frodo's bed, smoking his pipe. The bedroom opened to a stunningly beautiful garden. The noise of falling water mixed with with bird song. Leaves were gently falling. "Yes...I'm here. And you're lucky to be here, too. A few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid. But you have some strength in you, my dear Hobbit." Gandalf said. "What happened, Gandalf. Why didn't you meet us?" Frodo asked. "Oh I'm sorry Frodo...I was delayed." Gandalf said, drifted off. "Gandalf? What is it?" Frodo snapped Gandalf back to the present. "Nothing, Frodo."

Sam entered the room and rushed to Frodo's side, clasping his hand in joy. "Frodo! Frodo!" Sam cried in joy. "Sam!" Frodo said equally cheerful. "Bless you, your awake!" Frodo laughed. "Sam had hardly left your side." Gandalf said with a smile. "We were that worried about you, weren't we Mr. Gandalf?" Gandalf chuckled. "By the skills of Lord Elrond, you're beginning to mend." Elrond entered the room and smiled down at Frodo. "Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins." Frodo smiled in return and then it faltered.

"Wait, the others? I remember Ranger attacking the Nazgul. Is she all right?" He asked Gandalf. "Rest easy. The others are in perfect health. Arrived with Strider just a few days after you." Gandalf assured him. "Your other companion, Ranger, was cut by a Nazgul but she has made a full recovery since then. I'm afraid Arwen and the other elf maidens have take the habit of spoiling your animal friend." Elrond said with a chuckle. "Can I see her?" Frodo asked. "She is out wondering the woods. No doubt she will show up at the Council meeting. She follows Aragorn like a shadow despite not being as quiet as one." They all laughed. Elrond excused himself from the room.

"I am curious through. How did you come by her in the first place?" Gandalf couldn't help but ask. When the beast had arrived with Arwen. Looking scraggy and starving but still the biggest thing Gandalf had come across, besides the trolls of course. Each step the beast took Gandalf swore the ground would shake. It growled at the elves and him when they tried to help Frodo. Arwen hushed her and passed on Frodo to her father. The beast then collapsed, perhaps from exhaustion. That time the ground did shake, despite being skin and bones. Arwen rushed to it's and urged the healers to take care of the beast. The beast whined under Arwen hands and tried to stand up. Maybe to return to Aragorn.

While he waited for Frodo to wake the beast would enter the room. Staring at Gandalf for a mere second before turning its attention to Frodo. Sitting beside his bed. its large head on the bed. Sam would greet it kindly as well when he checked up on Frodo. When Aragorn went stop by she would get up and follow him around. Never so much as sniffing at Gandalf the whole time.

"She found us actually. On our way to Bree, she has been with us ever since." Frodo said. Still a bit concerned for his pet. "She's quiet alright Mr. Frodo. Strider has been taking good care of her. Giving her baths, a sight that is, because she does not like water, and feeding her lots of food. You may not even recognize her when you do see her." Sam told him.

* * *

Frodo sat beside Gandalf along with a congregation of Men, Elves and Dwarves sat in a semi-circle around a stone pedestal. They all waited quietly for Elrond to begin. Elrond looked to Frodo and nodded to a place over his shoulder. Frodo didn't have to look as he heard the booming footsteps heading in his direction. The other members of the Council were wary at the sound. Frodo turned around and jumped out of his chair in joy. "Ranger!" he yelled.

The beast walked into the semi-circle. Causing the room to erupt into conversion. She was bigger almost. Her body fatter and heavier with coils of muscles, Frodo could not longer see her ribs. Her fur wasn't matted or dirty but shiny and fluffy. Looking soft to the touch. She had a sliver collar, clearly elvish in design around her furry neck. She wagged her tail and leaned down so Frodo could pet her. He grabbed her large head in a hug and she rumbled in approval. Giving Frodo a long lick to the face. He laughed a bit before returning to his seat. Ranger walked around to Strider's seat. Sitting down behind it as quietly as she could.

Elrond began now. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race his bound to this fate-this one doom." Elrond gestured to the pedestal. "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."  
Frodo rose and laid the Ring on the pedestal. He could hear Ranger's deep growl. "So it is true." Said a Man of the South. Frodo retuned to his seat beside Gandalf. He seemed relived. The members of the Council stare at the Ring, mesmerized by it. Frodo could hear Ranger's growls become louder. "The Doom of Men." A Man said. A Man of the South rose to address the Council.

"In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark. But in the west a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: Your doom is hear at hand." He approached the Ring on the plinth. "Isildur's Bane is found." The Man reached out towards the Ring. Gandalf and Elrond exchanged concerned looks. The Man's fingers above the Ring. "Isildur's Bane." Ranger leaped up, letting out a thundering bark. "Boromir!" Elrond spoke loudly at the same time. Boromir looked at Ranger fearful. She growled deep at him. Her fur started to rise.

"Easy friend." Aragorn grabbed her collar and attempted to pull her down. Ranger growled loudly. "Hush Ranger, Hush." Aragon smoothed down her fur and she laid down.

The Ring uttered a harsh chant. Gandalf suddenly stood up and also began the chant in Black Speech. Thunder crackled as the sky darkened. The Council stared around them in fear and confusion. Ranger lowered her ears and whined.

_Ash nazg durbatuluk, ash nazg gimbatul,_

_Ash nazg thrakatuluk agh burzum-ishi krimpatul._

The voice of the Ring died away. People resumed their seats, horrified, Boromir amongst them. Ranger growled unsettlingly. Elrond rebuked Gandalf strongly. "Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris!" He yelled. "I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether Evil!" Gandalf gave Boromir a final scathing glance and resumed his seat. Boromir was unperturbed. "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring." He got up and paced. Ranger growled at him. "Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him!"

Ranger stood up. Towering over the seated Council. She growled at him. Showing her fangs. "Even the beast knows it is no good." Said Gandalf with a chuckle. "You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Aragon said. He did not bother and try to calm Ranger. "And what would a ranger know of this matter?" Ranger growled louder in warning. An Elf stood suddenly. "He is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You own him your allegiance." He said.

"Aragorn? This … is Isildur's hair?" Boromir asked in wonder. "And heir to the throne of Gondor." The Elf continued. Frodo looked wide-eyed at Aragorn.

"_Havo dad_, Legolas."

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king." Boromir walked past Ranger and sat down. Ranger stood still, staring at him. A growl in her throat, Aragorn gave a whistle. Her ears perked and she returned to her spot. "Aragon is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf said. "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed." Elrond said, looking around the room. "Then what are we waiting for?" A Dwarf said, grabbing an axe and approached the pedestal. "ARGH!" He strike the Ring with full force but was repelled back, throwing him to the ground. Concurrently, Frodo saw the Eye of Sauron in his mind and winced in pain. Ranger whined in pain as the sound hurt her ears. The Ring remained intact with the shards of the axe around it.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Elrond said.

_Ash Nazg_

"One of you must do this." Elrond said. Dead silence came from the Council. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland. Riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly!" Boromir said. Legolas stood indignantly. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed!" He yelled.

Gimli leap up "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?!" He yelled at Legolas. "And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?!" Boromir rose and spoke. "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!" Commotion stared as arguments erupted amongst the council members. Aragorn and Ranger remain seated. Ranger watched them with her head tilted to the side and her ears pecked. Curious as to the why there was sudden rise in voices.

"Never trust an Elf!"

"Do you not understand that while we bicker amongst ourselves, Sauron's power grows?! None can escape it! You'll be destroyed!"

Frodo remained seated, watching the Ring uneasily.

_"Ash Nazg Durbatuluk! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatual! Ash Nazg Gimbatul!"_

Frodo could hear Ranger whine amongst the council. Be it from the Ring or the yelling he did not know. The intensity of the arguments increased. Slowly, determination dawned on Frodo's face. He stood and took the few steps towards the arguing council, trying to make his voice heard above the din. Ranger watched him curiosity.

"I will take it! I will take it!"

The argument died down. Gandalf closed his eyes as heard Frodo's statement. The members of the council slowly turned towards Frodo, astonished. "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though- I do not know the way." Frodo said. Gandalf walked towards Frodo. "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf placed his hand reassuringly on Frodo's shoulders. Aragorn rose and Ranger let out a tiny whine when he left. "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." He said. He approached Frodo and knelt before him. "You have my sword." Aragorn said. "And you have my bow." He walked to join them. "And my axe!" Gimli looked grimly at Legolas as he joined the group. Boromir walked over to them. "You carry the fate of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done." He said.

"Heh!" Sam jumped from the behind the bushes and joined them. "Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me!" Elrond looked amused. "No, indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he summoned to a secret Council and you are not." Merry and Pippin emerged from behind the pillars to join them. "Wait! We are coming too!" Pippin said. They all stood beside Frodo. "You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us!" Merry said. "Anyway you need people with intelligence on this sort of mission, quest…thing." Merry looked at Pippin in exasperation. "Well that rules you out Pip." He said.

At this time Ranger barked. The sound echoed through the area and members of the Council jumped in surprised. Ranger stood and walked to the small group. Towering over them. She leaned down and nudged Frodo with her muzzle. Frodo was pushed back with the force. She sat down, and rumbled. Aragorn laughed and scratched her head. "I would not image this journey without Ranger." Aragorn said. Ranger howled in happiness and the birds in the area scattered.

Elrond mused a bit. "Ten companions…So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring!" He announced. "Great! Where are we going?".

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter out! Please review! Sorry if there were mistakes, after awhile i gave up on checking it over.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters!**

**A/N: Happy New Year! Here's chapter 3!**

* * *

Bilbo Baggins picked up a short sword in a scabbard. He handed it to Frodo. "My old sword, Sting! Here! Take it, take it!" Frodo unsheathed the sword and examined it. It rung as Frodo drew it, glinting. "It's so light!" He exclaimed in awe. "Yes…yea-made by the Elves, you know. The blade glows when Orcs are close. And its times like that, my lad, when you have to be extra careful!"

Frodo looked over his shoulder to Ranger. She lay outside the door. Her large head on her large paws. He showed the sword to her. She looked less then impressed with the blade. Compared to her size, Frodo guessed no blade could cause her much damage. Bilbo looked over Frodo's shoulder. "Ah, yes I doubt Sting would do much against her. Barely laid a scratch on the one I came across." Frodo whipped his head back around. "You have seen one these?" He pointed to Ranger with Sting. Bilbo nodded, waving his hand nonchalantly. "Oh yes, as white as snow he was, with blood red eyes. Terrifying creatures if you get on their bad side. Luckily for me they seem to have nothing against Hobbits."

Bilbo brought out a mail shirt. It shone—simple, yet beautifully adorned with intricate patterns in the mail. "Here's a pretty thing—Mithril! As light as a feather…and as hard as dragon scales! Let me see you put it on. Come on." Frodo began to unbutton his shirt. As he did, the Ring was revealed. Bilbo saw it. "Oh…M-my old Ring! Oh, I sh-sh-should very much like …to hold it again, one last time." He said. Bilbo's eyes lit up and he wrung his hands, his eyes focused on the Ring. Frodo began to cover it up.

Bilbo smiled faintly in an almost grandfatherly manner. Suddenly, transformed by the power of the Ring, he lashed out. His eyes grew round, ringed in purple shadows, his teeth are like yellowed fangs in his mouth, stretched open wide as he uttered a strangled cry.

Frodo startled, backed away, clutching his hand over the Ring. Ranger let out a thundering bark as she entered the room and towered over the two Hobbits. As quickly as the shadows came, it was gone. Bilbo's eyes showed surprised at his transformation. He cowered back. "I'm sorry I brought this upon you, my boy…I'm sorry that you must carry this burden." He sat down on the bed, weeping. Ranger gave a tiny whine as if she was sadden by Bilbo's behavior as well and left the room to stand by the door. Frodo placed a reassuring hand on Bilbo's shoulder. Bilbo reached back and put his own hand on Frodo's he continued to weep in sorrow. From the door Frodo could hear Ranger let out a low howl. Like she was crying too.

* * *

In a glade beneath an old stone arch, the Fellowship gathered to bid farewell to Riverndell. Ranger stood beside Frodo. A leather harness strapped to her body. A pack filled with extra supply was on her back.  
Elrond spoke to them, gazing sternly at the faces before him. "The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him no oath nor bond is laid, to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all free folk go with you." Elrond spread his arms, and Legolas and Aragorn bow their heads, hands upon hearts. Ranger tucked in one front leg and bowed her head. Elrond returned the gesture. "The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer." Gandalf said. Frodo turned and walked forward, uncertainly. Before him, the path winds away to either side. "Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" Frodo whispered softly to Gandalf. "Left." He answered.

The Fellowship departed. Yet Aragorn remained where he stood. Ranger stayed behind with him. He turned to Arwen. Across the path between them they gaze into one another's eyes. Arwen's face was sorrowful; Aragorn smiled faintly, and nodded in farewell. He walked out. Arwen looked to Ranger. The giant beast proved loyal to Aragorn and it eased her worry a bit. To know such a powerful creature was following him. Aragorn whistled from where he and the other were walking and Ranger left then. Giving Arwen one last bark and a wag of her tail.

* * *

They traveled through the woods, over open plains and hillsides. They paused on a hill in the wilds.

Sam cooked sausage and other food over a fire, he climbed up onto a rock beside Frodo. The Fellowship rested on an outstretched arm of the mountains. Boromir sparred with Merry and Pippin, tutoring them on sword fighting. He battled with Pippin. Boromir spoke with each move of the sword. "Two, one, five. Good. Very good." Aragorn sat nearby, smoking a pipe. Ranger laid beside, her harness off. He scratched her fur and she groaned in approval. He spoke words of encouragement. "Move your feet!" He said. "You look good, Pippin." Merry said from the sidelines. "Thanks." Pippin said. "Faster!"

As the Hobbits sparred with Boromir, Gimli approached Gandalf. "If any was to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the long way round. Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin, Balin, would give us a royal welcome." Gandalf took the pipe he was smoking from his mouth. Faint surprise registered in the old wizard's eyes. "No Gimli, I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

Legolas noticed something amiss and looked intently towards the South. Meanwhile, Boromir continued fight Pippin. "Come on. Good" Boromir accidentally nicked Pippin's hand. He dropped in his sword in pain. "Aaaah!" He yelled in pain. Ranger, who had been watching tilted her head, smelling no blood and didn't understand his cry. "Boromir." Boromir let down his guard and Pippin kicked him in the shin. "Ahh!" Boromir went down and Pippin jumped on him. "Get him!" Merry joined in. Boromir went down in mock battle. Boromir and Aragorn laughed with the Hobbits, while Ranger sat confused. "For the Shire! Hold him! Hold him down! Merry!" Aragorn set down his pipe and got up, walking over to them.

"Gentlemen, that's enough." He laid a hand on either Hobbit's shoulder. Pippin and Merry grabbed his legs, pulling him down on his back. Ranger got up now. Standing above them. The group stopped their mock battle as her shadow stood imposing over them. "Aye, we're not afraid of you! You overgrown dog!" Pippin grabbed her furry neck in a hug and pulled her down on top of them. The four of them jumped on top of her. Ranger's wagging tail hit Boromir hard. "That tail is a weapon in its self." It slapped Boromir repeatedly and harshly.

Legolas continued to look to the South, where a strange cloud has appeared. Sam took notice of Legolas' observation. "What is that?" He asked nervously. "Nothing, it's just a whiff of cloud." Boromir got up from the ground, a hand on either Hobbit's shoulder. Ranger stood up, shaking her fur. She growled and the group looked her. She lowered her head and snarled. The fur on her back rose. "Its moving fast…against the wind." The Fellowship grew nervous as Ranger's growls grew louder. "Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas shouted, jumping into action. "Hide!" Aragorn shouted. "Hurry!" Aragorn rushed around, getting the Fellowship out of sight. "Frodo! Hurry! Take cover!" He beckoned Frodo under a boulder. The Fellowship scrambled to gather their things, and Sam put on the fire. They hid behind rocks outcroppings and under bushes. Ranger stood out in the open, no longer growling. "Ranger!" Aragorn whispered to her. She didn't come to him. Instead stood watching the enemy come closer. Aragorn whistled and patted his leg. "Ranger, come here!" He commanded her hurriedly. He stood up to drag her over. "Aragarn, don't! She will be fine." Gandalf told him. Aragorn sat back down, watching her nervously.

They waited. It a burst of darkness against the light of day, a flock of black birds rushed overhead, cawing loudly. They circled the hill. Ranger then stood up on her hind legs and they heard panicked cawing and a crunch. Ranger dropped her catch of three birds on the ground. She barked at them and they went scattering. Turning back and flying back Southward.

The Fellowship came out from behind the rocks. Aragorn went to Ranger. Laughing as she tried to eat the birds, but failed as the feathers tasted nasty. He picked one up and started putting the feathers out. "Spies of Saruman! The passage South is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras." Gandalf turned, looking up at a great, snowy mountain on high.

The Fellowship climbed the snowy slopes of Caradhras. At first, in such deep snow Gandalf had tried to get Ranger to lead the way. Her large paws would easily stamp down the snow to make an easy path. Alas even with Aragorn's attempts they could not get the beast to stay on a steady path. Instead she took off in the landscape around them. Running the knee deep snow with ease. "She may not like water but she does like the snow." Sam said in wonder. Watching Ranger run through it like a blur, Aragorn laughed from behind him. "So it would seem." He kept a watchful eye on Ranger, whistling whenever she got too far.

As they climbed through the glistening, fresh snow beneath the great blue sky, Frodo lost his footing, rolling down the slope towards Aragorn. "Ungh!" Aragorn caught him "Frodo!' He helped Frodo to his feet. Frodo regained his footing and put a hand instinctively to his neck for the Ring. Finding it missing, he looked back up the slope. The Ring lied in the snow, its gold glistening. Boromir saw the Ring in the snow and picked it up by its chain. "Boromir." Aragorn said quietly. Behind them Ranger stopped her playing, watching Boromir. But Boromir was oblivious, riveted by the Ring. His face seemed sad. "It is a strange fate we should suffer so much fear and doubt…over so small a thing. Such a little thing." He reached out a gloved had to touch it. "Boromir!" Aragorn yelled with Ranger's bark to back him up. Boromir looked up, pulled from his trance. "Give the Ring back to Frodo." Boromir walked slowly down the slope to Aragorn and Frodo. Aragorn's hand on the hilt of his sword. Boromir held out the Ring. "As you wish…" Frodo did not wait, and grabbed the Ring sharply, a tormented expression on his face. "…I care not." Boromir jokingly tousles Frodo's hair, turned and resumed climbing. Frodo looked on suspiciously; Aragorn released his grip from his sword.

As the Fellowship labored onwards through the high snow banks, Legolas ran on ahead. His step was light and he moved with ease across the top of the snow, staring into the blinding storm. A cruel voice rose on the wind. Causing Ranger to growl where she walked beside Aragorn and Boromir in attempts to shield the Hobbits from the wind.

_**"Cuiva rwalca Carnirase; nai yarvaxea rasselyal"**_

"There is a fell voice in on the wind!" Legolas yelled. Battling against the snow. "It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled back. With a rending echo, a horde of rock slabs and boulders fell from the mountain's arms. The Fellowship shoved themselves flat against the sheer cliff to avoid the onslaught of stone. "He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn yelled through the storm. "No!" With determination against all odds, Gandalf stepped out onto the ledge, rising from the snow, chanting out a counter command to Caradhras. The old wizard's voice bellowed into the air, attempting to calm the rage of the mountain.

_**"Losto Caradras, sedho, hodo, nuitho I 'ruith!"**_

The wizard's voice was drowned out by a more terrible cry in the maelstrom.

"**_Cuiva nwalca Carnirasse; Nai yarvaxea rasselya; taltuva notto-carinnar!"_**

Lightning struck the tip of Caradhras, sending a second avalanche of sheer white ice onto the Fellowship below. As the storm of snow fell, Gandalf continued to command the mountain, to no avail. Legolas snatched Gandalf from the edge, pulling him against the cliff just before the ice-fall hit. The avalanche cascaded over the Fellowship, and the snow buried them completely. After a moment, they emerged. "We must get off the mountain! Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!" Boromir yelled. "The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn held tight to his two Hobbits. Ranger was against them and he was momentarily thankful for the warmth she gave off.

"If we cannot pass over the mountain, let us go under it. Let us go through the mines of Moria." In Gandalf's eyes there was a shadow of doubt, of fear that lie unsaid. He was conflicted. "Let the Ring bearer decide." Gandalf said grimly. Boromir shouted through snowstorm, holding Merry and Pippin to him. Both were cold and extremely pale."We cannot stay here! This will be the death of the Hobbits!" He yelled. "Frodo?" Frodo clung to Ranger now instead of Aragorn. His finger clutched her fur painfully as he had long ago lost feeling in them. Pain radiated from his body as warmth seeped from Ranger to him. "We will go through the mines." He said finally. "So be it."

The Fellowship passed south. In the shadow of the ruin of a great aqueduct in the mist and ice of the mountains, Gandalf beckons to Frodo. "Frodo, come and help an old man." Gandalf placed a hand on Frodo and used him as support as they walked. "How is your shoulder?" He asked. 'Better than it was." Frodo replied. "And the Ring?" They looked at each other. "You feel its power growing, don't you? I've felt it too. You must be careful now. Evil will be drawn to you from outside the Fellowship. And, I fear, from within." The shadowy shape of a Fellowship member passed by as the two conversed. Gandalf looked up with suspicion, Frodo with fear.

* * *

**Please Review and Rate!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters, only my OC. Some of this was also influence by World of Warcraft. A game completely owned by the Blizzard company. I only use some of the words simply for lack of ****creativity.**

**A/N:I'm back to writing this story, sort of. :)**

* * *

_She was running. The wind whipping against her bare skin and her dark hair flew behind her. Dirt and leaves stuck to her two feet. Two, not four, Ranger looked down. While not stopping, she looked down. True to her thoughts, she had two _human_ feet. Ranger couldn't understand it. She looked up again. She was running in a forest that was vaguely familiar to her. A memory perhaps, like she may have lived in such a forest as a pup. She couldn't be sure because, no matter how hard she tried. Ranger couldn't stop running. Couldn't stop to take in the world around her. Heading somewhere only her heart knew._

_"Finonda!"_

_A woman's voice called. Ranger's heart jumped into her throat. That name, it was familiar to her. How, Ranger could not remember. "Ranger." It was accompanied by a whistle. Ranger finally stopped and looked behind her. "Ranger." Aragorn called to her. She knew Aragorn, not the woman. She turned and started to walked in the direction she had come, back to Aragorn._

_"Finonda!"_

_The woman's voice was urgent, she was searching for this Finonda. Ranger stopped walking and looked to where the woman's voice was coming from. The trees hid the woman from her view. She couldn't see the woman so there was no helping her. Ranger turned back and walked back to Aragorn._

* * *

Ranger startled awake. Causing Aragorn to jump slightly in surprise. But he laughed and ran a hand through her dark fur. Ranger yawned and stretched. Standing up and shaking out her fur. "Glad to see you awake." Aragorn whispered to her. "Did you have a good dream? You were running in your sleep." He smiled gently and scratched behind her ears and she wagged her tail. Her dream forgotten to the back of her mind.

"It's a riddle." Frodo said. Calling the attention of the Fellowship. Ranger looked at the water. That rippled ominously. She growled low in her throat. Knowing something evil lay beneath the surface. "Speak "friend" and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?" He asked. The water shivered again and the fur on Ranger's back stood on end. "_Mellon…_" Gandalf trailed off.

The stone doors slowly swung open, rumbling deeply and the Fellowship entered Moria. The wizard placed a rough-hewn crystal into the gnarled roots topping his staff. Aragorn followed last, Ranger at his side. He casted a last suspicious glance at the waters. Ranger's slowly growing growls were not easing his fears. "Hush friend." He whispered to her and tried to sooth down her fur.

Moonlight flooded into the shadowy rock chamber. Led by Gandalf, hat and staff in hand, they moved towards the inky blackness at the far end of the chamber. "Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin." Gimli said.

As Ranger's growls became hard to ignore Gandalf brought his hand around his staff, blowing upon the crystal as though to kindled the rock into light. It glowed, as though from some inner strength. With its light glimmering like stars in his eyes, Gandalf leant the staff toward the dark hall ahead, throwing into relief dirty, broken stairs and columns, upon which were tumbled by many dark forms. "And they call it a mine. A mine!" Gimli called out gleefully. "This is no mine, it's a tomb!" Boromir yelled. The wizard's light revealed rotted, broken and battered forms strewn about, casting long shadows across the room. A strangled was heard.

"Oh! No! Noooo!" The forms were now clearly corpses. Legolas pulled out an arrow from the body of a fallen Dwarf, examined it and casted it away in disgust. "Goblins!" Aragorn and Boromir drew out their swords. Legolas fitted an arrow to his bow. "We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." Boromir said. The four Hobbits started for the door.

Suddenly Frodo was grabbed from behind and pulled off his feet. A long, snaking tentacle pulled him down. "Frodo!" The remaining Hobbits called. Sam turned. "Strider!" He yelled. "Help!" Frodo called, struggling against the tentacle. Sam started to hack at the tentacle. "Get off of him! Strider!" Sam yelled. "Aragorn!"

The Hobbits clutched at Frodo, attempting to keep him away from the water as the tentacles wrapped around him. The watching creature at the gate released Frodo for a split-second. Suddenly, many tentacles came boiling out of the water, slapping the other Hobbits aside and grabbed Frodo around the leg. He was pulled out over the water and into the air. "Frodo!" Merry called.

Ranger ran out into the water with a bark. Heading straight for the head. Due to her massive size, Frodo could almost reach out and grab her fur. His finger tips just brushing it. Legolas ran out onto the shore and shot. His arrow pierced a three-pronged tentacle that wrapped itself over Frodo's face. "Strider!" Frodo yelled helplessly.

Boromir and Aragorn rushed to the water with their swords, and attacked the beast. It flung Frodo wildly in the air. Despite the Fellowship's effort, the Hobbit was lowered towards a gapping maw in the water, ringed by fangs, set in a gilled face akin to some ancient kraken with wild, old eyes glistening fish-like from its head. It was there that Ranger bit down on. Frodo grabbed her fur and tried to pull himself down.

Aragorn sliced through the tentacle holding Frodo, who fell into Boromir's arms. "Into the Mines!" Gandalf yelled. "Legolas!" Boromir called. Aragorn and Boromir retreated. Boromir ran for the gates with Frodo as a huge tentacle uncoiled a hand-like appendage, snaking after them. Legolas took aim. "Into the caves!" Aragorn whistled and Ranger jumped from the beast to him. Legolas shot. His arrow ran deep into the beast's right eye, and it recoiled for moment with a roar. "Run!"

As the Fellowship raced into Moria, the sea creature reached out and slammed the gates shut. Slabs of rock dropped and the roof of the passageway collapsed, crumbling. The Fellowship stared back in fear as the last rays of the moonlight were obliterated. Total darkness fell. Gasps, heavy breathing and growls echoed in the inky blackness. "We now have but one choice."

Light appeared from Gandalf's staff. He knocked it on the floor and the light brightened, showing the startled and frightened faces of the Fellowship. Ranger loomed in the dark. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs, in the deep places of the world." The Fellowship carefully picked through its way over the floor and up the broad steps. Aragorn carefully led Ranger, so she wouldn't step on any of the skeletal remains and black-fletched arrows. "Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed."

Time passed. The Fellowship entered a great cavern with a serpentine walkway running down through the middle. The path was rough-hewn and narrow, and rocky arches and boulder-like lumps appeared in the half-light of the caverns.

Frodo's eyes darted down about him. A ladder hung on his right. Crossing the path past a dark stony doorway, the Fellowship came to a narrow, curving stair. Ladders and iron chains rose from a dark pit to their right. On their left, rock walls rose sheer. Gandalf rested his hand upon a rock with a dark, silvery veins running through it. "The wealth of Moria was not in gold…or jewels…" The wizard tilted his staff down towards the pit. "…but Mithril."

The light illuminated the Fellowship's faces, and they stared in awe at what was below them. A vast, seemingly endless rock wall dropped into the depths below. Row upon row of ladders and scaffolding, old and disused, disappeared into the mining shafts below. Merry leaned forward slightly to the look closer. Pippin put a warning hand in front of him. Frodo stared down until the light faded, the vision of a forgotten realm gone.

"Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him." Gandalf said. Gimli gasped. "Oh, that was a kingly gift." He said in awe. "Yes! I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire." Frodo looked faintly surprised.

They then climbed up steep steps on the side of a cavern with many rows of tombs, all silent, all quiet now. A vast graveyard. Pippin lost his footing and slipped onto Merry. "Pippin!" Merry warned. There was a huff of air beside them and the two Hobbits looked over to see Ranger staring at them. Frodo suddenly appeared on her other side, with Sam beside him. "Merry, Pippin! Climb on." Frodo gestured to the harness to which they were clinging to, Merry and Pippin grabbed hold of the leather straps. "Hold on tight." Sam warned them. He gave a pat on Ranger's hide and she started climbing again. "Whoa." Pippin squeezed tighter as Ranger went up the large stair. Which was almost the full size of a Hobbit. Despite four Hobbits on her back, Ranger moved with surprising ease and they were at the top of the stairs in no time.

The Fellowship climbed another flight of stairs to a crossroads in the mine; three portals loomed before them. Gandalf held out his staff. He glanced from one to the other and back. His eyes slowly turned towards the left hand passage. "I have no memory of this place." He whispered.

Aragorn watched as Ranger walked about the small area restlessly. She was not comfortable underground. This much he knew. They should have let her go when they had left Bill the pony behind. Through there was doubt that the beast would actually leave the Fellowship. "Ranger." He whispered and patted his leg for her to come lay down beside him. She did and laid her large head on his lap. "How about a story to past the time?" Gandalf asked. "What kind of story?" Frodo asked, his face lighting up at the idea.

"A story that is perhaps dear to our friend Ranger." He said and Ranger lifted her head to give him a look before laying back down. "There is a history of these creatures. First off, they are called Worgens. Beast that were once Men." He said. "Once?" Aragorn asked. "Yes. They had the power to transform themselves into these massive wolves, that we see Ranger as." Gandalf said. "Does that mean Ranger will turn into a woman?" Pippin asked.

"Most likely not. You see, Worgens were a fierce people. Blood-thirsty and always craving a battle to fight in. They were the most feared people in all of the Middle Earth. However they were not fearless themselves. They feared that one day that they would be defeated. Longer and longer they remained in their beast forms. Like many people, they feared Sauron would take their kingdom and destroy it. So they disbanded. Running away from their homeland in their beast forms. Good too, for Sauron took over their city without mercy."

"That's sad." Frodo said, looking at Ranger. "She has never saw her home, and she may never," He thought of the Shire. "Oh, she may have." Gandalf assured him. "You see, Worgens are like the Elves. Immortal people. Something tells me Ranger has lived in her homeland, and is still young. Judging by her size." He said. "But back to the story, you see after they ran. They didn't return to their human forms. Soon they had forgotten how to change back and stayed that way." He said. "Ranger, at one time may have been like us. With a family and friends...a home. Now because of Sauron she has none of that."

"Her size, you commented about that. How big will she get?" Aragorn asked. "Well, not much bigger. Once even Kings of Men rode them as horses." Gandalf told him. "They rode Worgens?" Aragorn asked. When he had been told of his heritage. No one told of this. Gandalf nodded. "Oh, yes. Worgens were very loyal to the Kings…once they had been tamed. One was considered a great King if one could tame a wild Worgen." Gandalf laughed, seeing how tame Ranger was with Aragorn.

* * *

**A/N: Just a little history on Ranger. some of it is not important. But everyone needs a back story.**

**Please Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters. Only my OC. ****Some of this was also influence by World of Warcraft. A game completely owned by the Blizzard company. I only use some of the words simply for lack of ****creativity.**

* * *

Aragorn ran his hand through Ranger's dark fur, feeling the silky strands glide under his fingers. Despite the dirt and grime that was started to cover the thick hair. Ranger groaned as he stroked a certain spot on her neck. She looked up at him through tired dark eyes. Wild energy burned in them but for the moment calm tiredness kept it at bay. Aragorn through of what Gandalf had told him. The Kings of Gondor, his kin, had once tamed such beasts. Kept as no more than pets. Things to show off.

He had not tamed Ranger. She allowed her guard down around him. He had earned her trust. It was all her doing and none of his. How could Aragorn turn it around and keep her as nothing more than a trained hunting dog once he was King of Gondor? He could not, Aragorn had a feeling that when pushed the beast inside Ranger would come out and no one, not even him could tame her.

Ranger huffed and the air released drew his attention back to the present. Aragorn had stopped petting her. The beast stood up, groaning as she stretched her muscles and shook the cool from her fur. She yawned and her pink tongue curled at the end of her large teeth. Aragorn stood as well. Dusting off his legs. "Gandalf has found a way that seems promising." Legolas said, appearing beside him with the stealthiest even Aragorn envied. The Elf reached out and touched Ranger's fur. Petting her neck in affectionate matter. "Has he now?" Aragorn hoisted up the pack Ranger wore on her back. It was far heavier than Man could carry for more than a couple of moments but to Ranger it was nothing.

Legolas hummed in reply and continue to distract the animal as Aragorn fixed it on her. "You are a true companion, Ranger of Gilneas." Legolas said quietly and Ranger's tail swooshed happily behind her. "Do you think she had another name once?" Legolas asked him. The Elf rarely spoke about the beast that had joined them. Aragorn thought to what Gandalf had said. "If she had perhaps lived in the city, I see why not." Aragorn peered at the Beast. Seeing an old life in her eyes. "I wish i knew it. Ranger is unbefitting a companion such as her." He said. "Are we ready?" Gandalf asked for the entrance to one of the tunnels. Aragorn tighten a strap of her harness and made sure he could slip his finger under to deem it not too tight. "Yes!" He called back and strapped on his weapons.

* * *

Before long the Fellowship came to more open space. Broken ornate columns lie tumbled across the floor. Gandalf uplifted his staff. "Let me risk a little more light." He whispered. His staff illuminated a grandiose hall of stone lined with tall pillars and arched ceilings as far as the eye could see. The Fellowship reacted in awe. All except for Ranger, who seemed like she could have cared less. Gimli gasped at the halls of his sires. "Behold; the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf." The dark halls are edged with silver light from the wizard's staff, shivering in a light not seen for years to grace their stones. "Now there's an eye opener and no mistake." Same whispered. The Fellowship walked forward through the hall, peering around a column. Gilmi saw a ray of sunlight shining through a chamber where corpses laid scattered bout. "Haugh!" He shouted.

"Gimli!" Gandalf called to him. Gimli paid no heed to Gandalf, but ran into the chamber. Its walls and recesses were scarred and broken, as were the bodies and the weapons scattered about. The Dwarf stopped and knelt by a crypt in the center of the room where a single shaft of light spilt down, illumining it. Gandalf walked forward and peered at the tomb's surface. "No! No!" Gimli sobbed. Boromir moved forward and placed his hand on Gimli's shoulder. "Here lies Balin, son on Fundin, Lord of Moria." He is dead then. It's as I feared." Gimli wailed. A great sorrow has fallen on the Dwarf. Gandalf gave his staff and hat to Pippin, bent down, and took from the grasp of a corpse a large and battered book. He opened it and cleared the dirt from its pages. "**Kilmin malur ni zaram kali ra narag. Kheled-zaram…Balin tazlifi**." Gimli chanted softly.

"We must move on, we cannot linger." Legolas said to Aragorn. Aragorn looked to Ranger, who's hair stood on end. Her limbs tense and ready to spring. "They have taken the bridge…and the second hall." Gandalf read. Gimli stopped sobbing, and looked up blankly. "We have barred the gates…but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes." Pippin, still holding the hat and staff, backed away. "Drums…drums….in the deep." Gandalf looked up slowly, and turned the smudged, bloodstained page. The Fellowship began to glance around uncomfortably. Ranger refused to move from her spot by the door. Her ears pulled back and her growls were short and low. "We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark."

Pippin stumbled back slightly and saw a corpse sitting by a stone well with an arrow in its chest. He turned towards it. "We cannot get out…" Gandalf glanced at the last, single line, a scrawl fading out at the bottom of the page. Gandalf looked up in the uncomforablt silence. "They are coming!"

The silence was broken by Pippin. Curious, he reached out and lightly twisted the arrow in the corpse. The skull slipped off, falling into the well with a resounding crash. Ranger's thundering bark followed. Gandalf whipped around, spooked. Pippin turned to face him, looking guilty. As he did, the corpse slipped into the well, dragging with it a chain and bucket, its noise echoing from hall to hall far below. Where once was only silence, a ricocheting noise now filled every cranny. Pippin winced at each new wave noise.

Ranger growls soften but did not let up. Aragorn stood beside her and smoothed her fur. He looked in the direction of the door with her. "What is it you hear, Hmmm?" He asked but Ranger did not response. Instead she stopped growling, and moved away from the door. It calmed Aragorn to see some of her guard down.

Gandalf slammed the book shut. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" He yelled pulling his hat and staff from the Hobbit's hands. Gandalf turned away. Pippin stood still, awkwardly.

**Boom…boom.**

Gandalf slowly turned back, and Pippin turned as well, staring down into the well.

**Boom**

**Boom-boom**

**Boom-boom-boom**

The beat paused and the Fellowship was startled when Ranger growled. They turned their attention to her. The beast was facing the door again. Her dark fur, stood on ends. Spiking in the air. Her ears laid low and twitched. Her tail was stiff and stood curled up with spiky fur covering it. Her long teeth stood out against her black muzzle. The talon like claws appeared on her feet and scraped the stone beneath her. Like a heartbeat, it began again.

**Boom-boom-boom-boom-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM- BOOM**

Terror crept into the faces of the Fellowship

* * *

**Please Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters. ****Some of this was also influence by World of Warcraft. A game completely owned by the Blizzard company. I only use some of the words simply for lack of ****creativity.**

* * *

"Frodo!" Sam pointed out the glowing Sting. Frodo pulled it out and looked at Sam in fear, "Orcs!" Legolas yelled. Boromir rushed to the doors to have a look. Arrows hissed into the door near face. Aragorn dropped his torch and ran to Boromir. "Get back! You stay close to Gandalf." He said to the Hobbits. He let out a high pitch whistle for Ranger. He pointed to the far back where the Hobbits stood and Ranger stopped her growling and followed out the command.

They worked the doors shut. A bellow could be heard just outside. "They have a cave troll." Boromir said in exasperation. Legolas tossed weapons to Boromir and Aragorn to help blockade the door. The Fellowship drew out their weapons. Gandalf threw away his hat and pulled forth his sword. The Hobbits followed his exampled and brandished their short-swords. Sting quivered, glowing blue. The Hobbit stood under Ranger's soft underbelly. Feeling safe if only by a little with the protection she provided.

Gimli leap atop of Balin's tomb and brandished his axe. "Aarrgghhh! Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" Gimli yelled.  
There was pounding outside and many creatures beyond begin breaking the doors down. Weapons crash through splintering spaces.

Legolas and Aragorn stood posed, ready to shoot; the Hobbits were also ready, through fear the clouded their eyes. Frodo stood near the back and clung to a patch of fur on Ranger's hind leg, the beast's fluffy tail swept across his shoulders in attempts of comfort.

The first clear gap is gashed in the door and Legolas shot- a shrill cry rang out. The Elf notched another arrow to his bow and Aragorn shot another.

Suddenly, the beasts broke through and the battle began. A wave of armor-clad Orcs charged towards the Fellowship, who engaged the Orcs.

Ranger barked in something like a battle cry and jumped into the air. Sailing over the tomb of Balin and Gimli and into the bunk of the Orcs. Crushing some with just her weight alone. Some jumped onto her back and Ranger performed a death roll and killed them as well. Losing so many of their comrades in such a short amount of time. The Orcs were wary to attack the beast.

Aragorn and Legolas pierced Orcs with their arrows while Boromir smashed another with his sword; Gimli caught one in the stomach. With a roar, Gandalf launched himself into the fray and the Hobbits followed. Aragorn beheaded an Orc and black blood spewed forth. Sam paused inn the heat of battle, his attention drawn upwards. Aragorn also looked up. A cave troll smashed through the doorway, chains leading him in. Legolas shot the cave troll in the shoulder; the beast growled and clapped a hand over the wound. Aragorn whistled but Ranger was cornered and out-numbered, but not out-powered. She took down two at a time. Slashing at them with her dagger sharp nails or biting off limbs. Aragorn could not rely on her.

Ranger bit down on a Orc as he tried to run away. Biting down on his shoulder. Nasty, black blood filled her mouth and in anger she tore the arm from his body. The Orc screamed and fell to the ground in pain. Clutching where the arm had been. Ranger growled in annoyance and stepped on its head, hearing the crunch as it's skull broke. Ranger pulled out her paw, shaking off the brains and blood from her foot. She barked, enough to make a few more Orcs scurry off. She looked up suddenly when she heard Frodo cry out. "Aragorn? Aragorn!" The troll had him cornered.

Aragorn breathed heavily, exhausted. Still he continued on. "Frodo!" Aragorn gave another whistle, calling Ranger. "Ranger, to me!" He called for her.

Ranger looked back to the Orcs surrounding her. Now closer thanks to her for taking her focus off of them. She growled and stepped back. Barely moving out of the way when one swung their sword at her. She wasn't quick enough. The sword nicked her on the front left leg. Pain came in waves and it was enough for Ranger to finally lose it. She sprung forward. Taking down Orcs and crushing, slashing, biting, ripping. Killing them in any matter that would work. Soon any Orc that lived was running away in fear.

Ranger turned her attention to Aragorn, he laid stunned on the ground. The troll now had a spear and stabbed Frodo in the chest. The others stared in shock. Ranger howled, calling the attention of cave troll to her.

Ranger snarled and stalked closer, her body lower to the ground. Dark hair stuck up all over her body. Her long fangs glistening black with Orc blood, Ranger's claws clicked against the stone floor. She slowly circled the troll. The cave troll, now silent in fear turned with her though not fast enough. Ranger sprung forward. Grabbing hold of the troll's ankle between her teeth and tugged.

The troll fell heavily with a thud and Ranger snarled around its leg. Pulling the cave troll towards the door and away from the Fellowship. The troll howled in pain and clawed on the floor as it was yanked from the room.

Aragorn rolled Frodo over and Frodo groaned. "He's alive!" Sam yelled and Gandalf sighed in relief. "I'm all alright, I'm not hurt." He looked at them, panting slighting. "You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar." Aragorn said astonished. "I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf said with a twinkle in his eye. Frodo revealed his Mithril shirt, it glimmered in the low light. "Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins." Gimli said in awe.

They all jumped when a sound similar to a large feline and a snarl came from outside. Aragorn stood up and cautiously peered around to the door, sword in hand. "Ranger." He called as there was sound of animals fighting and the breaking of stone. Frodo stood as well and joined him at the door. "Ranger?" He called uncertain. The Fellowship waited with baited breathe as the noise started becoming few, whines of pain mixed among them.

"Ranger! To me!" Aragorn yelled, and his voice echoed. Suddenly there was a cry of pain and then no sounds. "Ranger?" There was no reply, no bark or sound of moving feet.

"Ranger!"

* * *

**A/N: I love the troll fight scene! I hope I did it justice. in case it was hard to tell, i tried to focus most of the fighting scene as it were, on Ranger.**

**Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters. ****Some of this was also influence by World of Warcraft. A game completely owned by the Blizzard company. I only use some of the words simply for lack of ****creativity.**

**A/N: ANy spelling mistakes or errors i will say sorry for now because this chapter took forever! I just couldn't find a good place to leave off and had to keep going :)**

* * *

The Fellowship stood in stunned silence, unsure to move towards the entrance. Not knowing if the cave troll stood waiting, or Ranger lay dead. Aragorn let out a low whistle. His hand on the hilt of his sword, prepared to swing it. Boromir and Legolas on either side of him, their own weapons ready. Finally there was the sound of movement. A scarping of something against the ground and the sound of moving chain links, Aragorn's heart sunk. As heavy footfalls came towards the door. A massive shadow loomed in the doorway. Aragorn raised his sword to swing at it. "Wait!"

Frodo grabbed hold of his arm. Aragorn looked down at him curiously. Noting the shadow had yet to move. Frodo looked back to the door. "Ranger?" The shadow ducked into the doorway and true to his word. It was Ranger, her breath was ragged and she limped slightly on her left side. Her pink tongue lolled out the side of her mouth, tainted black with blood and drool dripped off the end. Her body, black itself, dripped. As if her very essences was falling from her. When in reality it was the Orc and troll blood, she was coated.

Aragorn sighed in relief, and his shoulders un-tensed. He sheathed his sword and walked up to the beast. Grabbing hold of her furry head, Aragorn rested his forehead against hers. Muttering thanks to her. When he pulled back, his hand and forehead were covered in inky blood. Ranger licked the blood from his head. The happy moment was shattered however, when Orcs were once again heard down the hall.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dum!" Gandalf said, looking wary. The Fellowship ran out the rear door of the chamber into a high, ornate hall of pillars with a ray of light breaking through from some high shaft. The Fellowship was closed pursued by an army of Orcs. Other Orcs sprung out from the floor or crawl from the ceiling and down the pillars, like spiders. They surrounded the Fellowship, who drew their weapons outward in a circle. The Orcs snarled and leered at the frightened faces. Ranger barked and the noise echoed and some Orcs drew back.

Just then, a fiery light appeared at the end of the hall followed a thunderous rumble. The Orcs dismayed, fled, panicking, in all directions. Ranger whined and the Fellowship turned to her. She had lowered her body closer to the ground and was slowly edging away. Her growls mixed with whimpers and she looked around nervously, as if for an escape route. Her tail was tucked between her legs and her ears flat against her skull. Her fur stood on ends. Yet she was clearly more willing to flee than fight.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked Gandalf. The wizard closed his eyes, concentrating. The rumble was heard again. Gandalf opened his eyes, and they looked grim and solemn. "A Balrog- a demon of the ancient world." The thing growled, still hidden around a corner of the vast hall, throwing fiery light on the pillars. Legolas's eyes show only fear- he clearly knew what the beast was. "This for is beyond any of you." Gandalf turned. "Run!"

The Fellowship entered a passageway and went down a flight of steps. The flight ended in a missing segment, and Boromir nearly fell into below but Legolas pulled him back. His torch whirled away into the vast underworld beneath; the Hobbits too stop short of falling. Last of all came weary Gandalf, who leaned against Ranger. The beast whined at him. "Yes, I know." He whispered to her and urged her forward.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn yelled to him. Gandalf clasped a hand on Aragorn's shoulder. "Lead them on, Aragorn! The bridge is near!" They looked across a wide space to a long bridge spanning the gap between a hall and a cliff face. Away behind them, the Balrog roared again. Aragorn moved toward Gandalf, but Gandalf pushed Aragorn roughly away from him. "Do as I say!" Hurt and confusion registered on Aragorn's face. "Swords are no more use here!" Gandalf told him; Aragorn snuck a glance to Ranger but hurried on ahead. Gandalf now looked to her. "Come friend." Ranger rumbled deep in her chest and helped him forward.

The Balrog roared again. The Fellowship descended a flight of stairs twisting into the fiery depths, rising from the ground far below. The Fellowship encountered a gap in the stairs. Legolas leapt forward and landed on the other side. Ranger followed suit, landing with ease. The Balrog's rumble reared through the fiery light. Foundations splintered and crumbled, sending huge rocks tumbling into the depths. "Gandalf." Legolas beckoned. Gandalf leapt after him.

Arrows whistled into the air from a far ledge, striking the stone steps at their feet, where Gandalf had stood but a moment ago. Legolas shot back. His arrows rose through the air and pierced the skull of an Orc. The Orc tumbled down from his ledge. Boromir grabbed hold of Merry and Pippin. "Merry! Pippin! Hoo-aah!" He leapt across the gap. A fierce exchange of arrows followed from the stairs to the ledge. "Sam." Aragorn pitched Sam to the other side where Boromir caught the Hobbit. Aragorn reached to pick up Gimli. Gimli held up a hand. "Nobody tosses a Dwarf." He leapt forward but nearly fell back into the chasm. Legolas grabbed his beard and pulled him up. "Not the beard!"

Some of the stone steps crumbled and fell into the abyss. Ranger barked and whined restlessly. "They will make it." Legolas attempted to calm her. Aragorn pushed Frodo back up the steps and clambered after him, struggling up. They climbed to their feet and looked at the widened gap that separated them from the rest of the Fellowship. Aragorn laid a hand on Frodo's shoulder. "Steady. Hold on!"

The Balrog could be heard approaching from the other hall; it's the fiery light getting closer. Stone structures around the mine collapse as it drew near. A huge rock fell from the ceiling and smashed through the steps behind Aragorn and Frodo, creating another gap behind them and weakening the stairs' foundation. The stairs began to wobble. Aragorn encouraged the Hobbit, holding fast to his arm. "Hang on! Lean forward!" Aragorn yelled. "Come on!" Legolas galled to them.

They shifted their weight forward, tipping the stairs across the divide and slamming them onto the steps where their companions were. They leapt across to safety, and many arms reached out to pull them over. Turning they ran down the stairs as the stone structures collapsed behind them, crumbling and falling into the abyss. Around a great pillar in a fiery hall came Gandalf, leading the Fellowship. A wall of flames whirls behind them. "Over the bridge! Fly!"

The Fellowship fled with Ranger the last before Gandalf. When Gandalf did not follow she stopped as well. The wizard looked into the wall of fire. A great form of black shadow leapt through the flames, its eyes of white fire, great ash-black horns curling around a bull-like head. It opens its maw, rippling heat pouring out with a rumble. Gandalf turned and grabbed hold of Ranger's fur and ran after the Fellowship. A great, black, cloven foot stomped down into the hall, bursting into flame. A narrow bridge of stone appeared in the fiery light, and the Fellowship crossed the bridge. Gandalf turned to face the Balrog. Ranger stayed behind as well but Gandalf did not have time to shoo her.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf yelled. Frodo watched from the other side. "Gandalf!" Great shadows like wings of ash whirl around the demon, which spread its arms and burst in crackling, bursting, thundering flame. Gandalf stood beneath it, staff and sword raised. Ranger stood behind him, for a moment Gandalf wondered what the Worgen could do against the flaming beast. "I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor…" Ranger snarled behind him. He began to lift his staff. A blazing light radiated from it. Illuminating the entire bridge. Encircling the wizard in globe of endless light. "You the dark will not avail you, Flame of Udun!"

The Balrog heaved its arm upward, a sword of fire forming in its hand. It stroked down on Gandalf, who parried the blow with his blade, shattering the Balrog's sword. Glowing embers ran down off the circle of light around the wizard. The enraged monster bellowed at the wizard. Frodo gasped. Aragorn ran forward.

"Go back to the Shadow."

A thread of flame issued from the Balrog's maw, and it stepped forward onto the bridge. The beats brandished a flaming whip, lashing it about menacingly. Gandalf summoned the last of his energy, and raised his sword and staff together into the air.

"YOU…SHALL NOT…PASS!"

Gandalf drove his staff into the bridge, causing a bright flash of blue light to appear. Flaring its nostrils, the Balrog stepped forward onto the bridge. The bridge collapsed from under it as it moved towards Gandalf, and broke before the wizard's staff. The demon plunged backward into the chasm, still wielding it glowing whip. Gandalf, exhausted, turned and leaned on Ranger. At the last second, the flaming whip lashed up from the depths of the abyss and wrapped around Gandalf, dragging him over the edge. He held hold of the harness wore by Ranger. The animal whined under the strain but tried to move back and pull the wizard up. But Gandalf's grip was lacking.

Frodo rushed forward but Boromir restrained him. "No, no!" He told the Hobbit. "Gandaaaaaaalf!" The wizard lets go of Ranger and clings to the rock. Ranger whined and attempted to pull him back up again but Gandalf swatted her away. He looked into Frodo's eyes. "Fly, you fools!"

Gandalf let of the stone and fell into the charm, spreading his arms, the light of the Balrog glimmering far below. "Noooooooooooooooo!" Boromir grabbed hold of Frodo and started to leave up a flight of stairs. "Aragorn!"

"Noooooooo!" Frodo continued. Aragorn was stunned. He stared at the distant bridge in disbelief. Watching as Ranger came trotting up to him. Noticing a heavy limp on her left side. For a moment he did not move, Ranger's wet nose probed his face as arrows whizzed by. Dodging them, he turned and followed Ranger and the others up the stairs.

The Fellowship came streaming out into the stark brightness of the day, contrasting the blackness of Moria. Everyone was distraught. Sam sat on the ground, bowed his head onto his hands, and began to weep. Merry consoled Pippin, who lay crying. Boromir tried to restrain Gimli as the Dwarf vented out his rage and sorrow. Legolas wore a look of shock and disbelief. His eyes seemed puzzled, unsure.

"Legolas, get them up." Aragorn wiped his sword clean, re-sheathed it, and turned to the other. "Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir pleaded. "By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up." Aragorn reached down and lifted Sam up. "On you feet Sam." He looked around. "Frodo? Frodo!"

Frodo, grieving, stood alone upon the stark hillside. Ranger stood out dark beside him. Weeping silently, he turned towards Aragorn, a single tear running down his chin. Ranger licked it away

* * *

**Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters! ****Some of this was also influence by World of Warcraft. A game completely owned by the Blizzard company. I only use some of the words simply for lack of ****creativity.**

* * *

She took off running. When Aragorn decided that they could not continue without him taking a look at the injury Ranger had received in Moria. However like all injuries animals, she had become frightened and took off. Running away at a speed that should not be capable of with a limp. He whistled and yelled and called, with the others companions, but to no avail. She had become a blur and then...a speck and then...gone. "Aragorn, we should have not expected less." Boromir tried to consult him. "She is a wounded animal. Of course she would take off." That hardly made Aragorn feel better, no matter had reasonable it was. "She will return Aragorn, she is loyal. You know this." Legolas told him. Placing a comforting hand on the Man's shoulder. Still Aragorn stared in the direction the beast had run away. Worry gnawing at his insides. But they couldn't stay in the same place to long. With one last look to direction she went. Aragorn tightened the belt holding his sword and took off in a jog. The others fell in behind him.

* * *

The pain was ignorable, easily becoming lost in her frayed nerves. Ranger ran with no real destination in mind. She wanted to get away, to clear her mind of the horrors she had seen in that dark place. She wandered until a scent had caught her attention. It was familiar and yet so strange and new. She couldn't begin to remember where it had come from. Finally she stopped when her breath came out in pants that made her lungs burn. She fell sideways on the ground. Panting her tongue falling out of her mouth. While Ranger failed to catch her breath, her mind finally caught up with her.

Gandalf, the gray wizard, had died right before her. Had swatted her away like some annoying fly. Ranger whined and flatted her ears against head. She had hardly been close to the wizard but he was nice enough and Aragorn trusted him. That was enough for her. Ranger sat up and shook her head. Ridding her self of leaves and thoughts alike. She stood up, favoring her right over her left, and took her in surrounding. It was a forest that much she knew, but not Lothlorien the Golden Woods.

The scent she had unconsciously followed. Rumble of buildings laid among the plant life. A city long forgotten in time. Walls covered in ivy with faded words and pictures hidden behind. A certain set of runes caught her attention and Ranger inspected them closer. Through she could not read, it was the picture that drew her eyes further. A wolf, large and taking up most the wall, made of ivory and a ruby set as it one eye shown. It had its head thrown back as it howled. A crown of spikes that looked like daggers sat upon its head. Ranger tilted he head. The wolf seemed familiar as well.

_Frodo whipped his head back around. "You have seen one these?" He pointed to Ranger with Sting. Bilbo nodded, waving his hand nonchalantly. "Oh yes, as white as snow he was, with blood red eyes. Terrifying creatures if you get on their bad side. Luckily for me they seem to have nothing against Hobbits."_

Bilbo, the old Hobbit, mentioned a wolf of such coloring perhaps they were one and the same. But time to dwell on it was little, because another scent caught her attention. Aragorn, the scent she knew well and liked most. The smell of sweat and earth and something purely Aragorn. Ranger made to follow the smell but the wound from Moria had finally decided to make it self known. Ranger yelped in pain as her leg spasmed and collapsed.

Pain pulsed through her. The small cut had become infected. Ranger whined and tried to push herself up again. She closed her eyes and lay still in the leaves and dirt. Sleep was a welcome comfort. Ranger sighed and relaxed, pain dulled when she didn't move. She should sleep and return to Aragorn later. Then she remembered that injured animals that lay down rarely got up again. Then her eyes snapped open and filled with fire. Ranger stood with a bit of a struggle. Wincing in pain. She caught a whiff of Aragorn's scent among the others. It was faint and the source was far away. Ranger groaned and pushed herself forward. Ignoring the pain, she ran for it.

* * *

"We have found your animal friend." Haldir said and stepped aside to let Ranger pass him. Aragorn jumped up, dropping his sword, and ran to her. Holding her neck in a tight hug. She laid her heavy head over his shoulder and Aragorn welcomed the weight. Ranger huffed a sighed and relaxed her stiff muscles. Suddenly falling. "Whoa!" Aragorn caught her head before she hurt herself further. "The wound." Aragorn remembered. "Help me get the harness off." He told Boromir and Legolas. The Man and the Elf worked quickly to rid Ranger of the heavy burden while Aragorn soothed the growling beast. "She'll need a bath. No use cleaning the wound if the rest of her is still filthy." Aragorn said and Sam chuckled a bit. "It'll be a sight to see, remember what I said back in Riverndell Mr. Frodo?" Sam said to the Ring-bearer. Frodo looked at him with a confused expression.

Aragorn brushed Ranger's newly cleaned hair with a horsehair brush. The beast fast asleep on the floor. Her wound cleaned and tended to with the help of Kingsfoil and her own quick healing. The injury wouldn't bother her anymore. Ranger almost purred under Aragorn's hands. Her huge head resting on his lap and the heat from her body almost made him start to sweat.

_A Olorin i yaresse…_

_Mentaner i Numeherui_

_Tirien i Romenori…_

_Melme noren sina_

_nura al_

_Earo…._

"Lament for Gandalf." Legolas said pensively. Merry looked up from setting up his bed. "What do they say about him?" The Hobbit asked. "I have not the heart to tell you. For me the greif is still too near."

_…Maiaron i Oiosaila_

_Manan elye etevanne_

_Norie i malanelye?_

_…Ilfirin nairelma_

_ullume nucuvalme._

_Nauva i nauva…_

Sam crouched down to make his bed. "I bet they don't mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them." He said to Merry. Frodo watched them from a distance in the shadow. After a moment, Sam stood up.

_The finest rockets ever seen,_

_They burst in stars of blue and green…_

Gimli snored loudly.

_Or after thunder…silver showers.._

Aragorn turned, annoyed and swatted the Dwarf's pillow, elicting a grunt from Gimli.

_Came falling like a…rain of flowers…._

Sam squatted down again. "Oh, that doesn't do them justice by a long road." He muttered. Ranger suddenly woke by the lack of song. She stood, despite Aragorn's protests, and stood looking up at the trees where the Elves sang. She sat down and let loose a howl. But it was not the harsh and loud one the Fellowship was used to. It was soft and flowed like water in a river and it echoed. Mixing with the enchanting voices of the Elves. She stopped and listened as her voice was carried through the air. Creating a soulful tune.

The Fellowship listened in awe. The beast's voice mending to the wind and the voices around it.

_…U-reniathach_

_i amar galen_

_I reniad lin ne mor, nuithannen._

Ranger swayed in the breeze like grass. Her eyes closed and her body relaxed. Her song easing some pain from the Fellowship's hearts.

* * *

**A/N: that's all for now folks! Ranger is all brand new and good again!**

**Please Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Ring or any of its characters! ****Some of this was also influence by World of Warcraft. A game completely owned by the Blizzard company. I only use some of the words simply for lack of ****creativity.**

**A/N: Yes! I'm back, i was dying to get this chapter out but i was away but now its here!**

* * *

The mists of morning lay heavily along the river. Bare-branched trees arched through the fogs, stray beams of light fell on the cold, blue water. An elegant ship is out on the river, carved in the likeness of a swan, and Galadriel stood silently in it, clothed all in white. On shore, cloaks were fastened around the Fellowship members with green silver-veined leaf-brooches. "Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eye." Celeborn said to the Fellowship.

Elves prepare for the departure of the group. Legolas was among them, shifting parcels into a set of boats provided by the Galadhrim. He held up a thin wafer for Merry and Pippin to see, as they say in a boat. "Lembas! Elvish Way-beard. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown Man." He walked up onto the shore, leaving the Hobbits by themselves. "How many did you eat?" Merry asked Pippin. "Four." Pippin burped. "And you?" He turned to Ranger, laying down in her own boat. She licked the crumbles off her muzzle and wagged her tail.

The light of early morning set the leaves of the trees, but beneath their great trunks the land is yet dark, casted in blue. The swan-ship of Galadriel sailed by. "Every league travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin." Celeborn warned the Fellowship.

As the Elf-Lord spook, the Fellowship climbed into the boats. Sam tried to steady himself, as though he is unused to boats. Legolas helped Gimli onboard. Ranger lay relaxed, if not tired, in her boat.

Meanwhile, Aragorn and Celeborn wandered through the heavily mist and sunlight, in deep conversation. "Nor will you find safety on the western bank. Strange creatures bearing the mark of the White Hand have been seen on our borders." He spook urgently. "Seldom do Orcs journey in the open, under the sun, yet these have done so!" The two pauses, and Aragorn looked down. Celeborn held a dagger before him. Aragorn took it, and unsheathed it; its blade glints. "_Le aphadar aen_." Celeborn warned him.

Aragorn sheathed the dagger. "By river you have the chance of outrunning the enemy to the Falls of Rauros."

A paddle splashed into the water. The Fellowship rowed through the river, past the Elves onshore. The sun was reaching its rosy fingers over the hills; Caras Galadhon rose far away.

* * *

It was getting dark. The Fellowship rested on a small island. Ranger slept by the shore. Seemingly more tired in that day than she had been the whole trip. It worried Aragorn greatly. She was hardly ever tired. Perhaps she had motion sickness. Boromir looked out from behind a large rock, silvery webs of lights reverberating from the water. He looked worriedly at a log floating in the river. Small handed clutched it, and the top of a head is barely visible over the log's edge, where eyes glint softly.

"Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria." Aragorn said.

_"Gollllllluum…"_

Aragorn looked to Ranger. She growled softy but did not stand. He knelt besides her, running a hand through her soft fur. "What ales you?" He whispered. The wound from Moria had been his first guess, but both himself and Elves had looked over it. There was no way the injury had not healed cleanly. Aragorn looked back out to the river. "I had hoped we would lose him on the river. But he's too clever a water man."

"And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts it will make the crossing even more dangerous." As if she heard this Ranger suddenly sprung up. Causing Aragorn to fall back, her tiredness forgotten. She took off in the forest beyond them. "Ranger!" Aragorn called, standing up. "Do not worry." Legolas said, placing a hand on his shoulder to stop the Man. "Game." He nodded to the forest. "I heard it." Legolas assured him.

* * *

It was not game, not the game Men usually hunted, and it was Orcs. Ranger pushed herself faster towards the mass smell of them. Fire grew in her eyes at the thought of killing. The growls grew in her throat, her feet pounding against the ground. Leaving hardly a sound. She ran past ruins and trees that were only a blur to her. She jumped over a log and landed just in front of a small group. She could hear another group behind her, farther ahead.

Ranger lowered her head and showed her teeth. The Orcs growled back in challenge and raised their cruel looking weapons. The rusted metal hardly fazed Ranger. She pawed at the ground. Her claws pulled up fresh ground with each sweep. The long nails in full view the Orcs to quiver back in fear. She took a step forward and they took a step back. A few in the back scattered from the group. Taking the chance to survive on their own. Ranger barked and sprung forward. Landing on an Orc that had not been quick enough to leave the group. It crunched under her feet. It made a gurgling noise as it died under paws.

Ranger stepped off the Orc and scouted the area as the rest of the group ran for their lives. She licked her jaw and took off for the nearest one. She bit down hard on its left shoulder and crushing its rib case and lungs. Ranger let go the dead thing, shaking her head in disgust as the taste of Orc blood filled her mouth. She looked to the right where the next two were stumbling up a small hill.

Blood pumped fast and hard through her body. Adrenaline coursed through her heart and lit Ranger with the thrill of the hunt as she killed off the Orcs. One by one, hearing their bones break beneath her power. She grinned a large toothy grin as they cried for help or pain. Some begged and some fought back, those were the ones Ranger liked best. The ones that dared to challenge her. They tested their strength against hers. Ranger toyed with them. Letting them think they had a chance to survive and run away. They did through.

Ranger panted as her heart beat slowed to a calmer pace. She surveyed the area. Dead Orcs lay scattered about. The black blood drenched the fallen leaves and tree bark. Ranger huffed in annoyance at the thought of the fight ending so quickly. Slowly, lazily, she made her way back the camp the Fellowship had made. When she arrived it was the lack of people that confused her. Then she noticed a missing boat.

Ranger looked out the river. She saw two Hobbits, rowing the boat. She barked at them and ran into the water. The water lapped at her joints as she stood near the shore. She whined and flatted her eyes. Wadding back and forth in the shallows. "Go Ranger!" Frodo shouted her, upset by the animal clear discomfort but need to go into the water to follow them. "Go back to Aragorn." At the mention of Aragorn her ears perked. "Yes that's it! Back to Aragorn! Go!" Ranger dutifully followed his command and left the water to find Aragorn. Not knowing the Hobbits would not be there when she returned.

The scent that belonged to Aragorn and the fellow members mixed with the rotting smell of Orc and Ranger sped up. When she trotted into the area. It was quiet. Dead lay scattered around them. She saw there were too few, for the group she knew there to be. Ranger wandered silently towards the Fellowship members. Legolas and Gimli parted quietly for Ranger and she trotted up beside Aragorn.

Aragorn looked up, tears clouded his eyes and Ranger licked away the one that escaped his eye. She looked beyond him and saw the Man of Gondor. Panting with baited breath, arrows sticking out of him. She could smell death quickly approaching him. His heart would stutter, low and speed up as if it did not what to do. Ranger lowered her head and rubbed her wet nose against his cheek. "Hello….friend." Boromir tiredly raised a hand and patted her head roughly. She licked the grime from his face and he let out a shaky chuckle. "I'm sorry I…did not…get to gain your trust…you always growled at me."

As if to prove his point she rumbled deep in her throat. Then whined, stepping away from Boromir and letting his hand fall limp to the ground. She paced the ground, whining till finally she sat. Ranger closed her eyes and listened to the wind whistle around her. She tilted her head back as if to howl. Instead the noise was the sound emitted when she mourned Gandalf. Beautiful and soulful, it carried in the wind and the leaved rustled to dance along with it.

The Fellowship listened in silence, hearing the presences of more Worgens singing with her. Soon the forest was alight with the tune. Boromir grinned, grabbing hold of Aragorn's arm for comfort. "The beast sings for me."

* * *

**A?N: Boromir's death always gets to me :(**

**Please Review**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters! ****Some of this was also influence by World of Warcraft. A game completely owned by the Blizzard company. I only use some of the words simply for lack of ****creativity.**

**A/N: warning this chapter does jump all over the place.**

* * *

Water lapped her paws as Ranger watched from the water's edge as Boromir drifted over the falls of Rauros into the mists below. The three remaining members talk amongst themselves behind her but Ranger barely pay them attention. Gazing out into the river where three members of her group have been taken. Ranger held back a whine of sadness, yet her ears still drooped to show her mood.

Frodo and Sam hadn't been there when she finally returned. Ranger couldn't help but feel as through they had tricked her. The other two Hobbits, Merry and Pippin, were taken by the Orcs. The mere thought made Ranger want to rip something apart. Boromir had died of his wounds. They had stayed with him till the Man of Gondor passed on and laid him to rest to the river.

"Let us hunt some Orc!" Aragorn shouted and whistled for Ranger to follow him. Which she did gladly, Legolas and Gimli looked at each other, grinning. "Yes! Haha!" Gimli cheered, following Aragorn and Ranger into the woods with the Elf.

* * *

Ranger sniffed along the ground. She tried to pick up the scent two Hobbits but their smell was masked by Orc stench. Ranger whipped her head around to rid her nose of the smell and looked back to Aragorn. He was sitting on the ground, taking a rare rest. Simply for Ranger to catch the scent again, through Gimli looked grateful for it. She turned back to the grass and began sniffing again. The Hobbit's scent was unique among the Orcs so it wasn't hard for Ranger to catch a trance again.

Ranger walked forward, following the scent, as it got stronger. She stopped and peered down at the metal leaf brooch. Identical to the one she wore on the harness on her back. Ranger barked and sat, pawing at the ground. Aragorn came sprinting forward. He picked up the Elven brooch from the ground. "Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." He said and rubbed Ranger's furry neck. "Good job my friend." Her tail wagged in response. "They may yet be alive." Legolas said. "Less than a day ahead of us. Come!" He ran off again. Ranger jogging beside him, Gimli stumbled from behind some rocks and rolls to the ground.

"Come, Gimli! We are gaining on them!" Legolas shouted to him, running after Aragorn. "I am wasted on cross-country! We dwarves are natural sprinters! Very dangerous over short distances!" The trackers came over a hill and paused as they gazed across the plains below. "Rohan. Home of the horse-lords. There is something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us." Legolas ran ahead and looked out to the horizon. "Legolas, what do your Elf-eyes see?" Aragorn asked. Legolas peered into the distance. "The Uruks turn northeast. They're taking the Hobbits to Isengard!" It took Aragorn a moment to come to an answer. "Saruman!" Ranger growled beside him.

* * *

The trackers heard the sound of horse. Aragorn and company hid behind some boulders. A large group of horsemen appears, galloping quickly with their banners flying. Aragorn came out of hiding as they passed; Legolas and Gimli follow; yet Ranger remained hidden. "Riders of Rohan, what news from the Mark?" He shouted. At a signal for Eomer at the lead, the riders made a quick turn and head towards them, surrounding them in ever-tightening circles. As they stopped they pointed their long spears menacingly at them. "What business do an Elf, a Man and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly." Eomer demanded. "Give me your name, Horsemaster, and I shall give you mine." Gimli stated calmly, placing his hands of the blade of his axe.

Eomer handed his staff to another rider, and got off his horse. Aragorn put a hand on Gimli's shoulder. "I would cut off your head, Dwarf, if it stood but a little higher from the ground." Legolas, in a lightening fast move, pointed an arrow at Eomer. "You would die before your stroke fell!" He threatened. The riders all point their spears closer. After a tense moment, Aragorn pushed Legolas' arm down. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin and Legolas of the Woodland realm. We are friends of the Rohan and of Theoden, your king."

"Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." Eomer removed his helmet. "Not even his own kin." The spears were withdrawn. The horses of the riders suddenly panicked and the tight circle fell apart as Ranger entered the folds. The riders backed away in fear, as they could no longer control their horses. Eomer's eyes widen and his body tensed in fear as the beast drew close. Ranger walked past him and butted her head against Aragorn's. The man chuckled and playfully pushed her aside. "How..."Eomer mumbled in confusion. Aragorn ruffled her fur on Ranger's head. "This is Ranger, a worgen of the Lost City Gilneas." He said and Ranger turned and loomed over Eomer. The horses back up even further. She sat and Eomer stood still as she sniffed him. A moment of silence and she was done. Ranger stood again and left the circle of horses. Trotting away to lie in the grass.

"How did you…legend spoke the beasts died out long ago." Eomer spoke in wonder. Aragorn shrugged. "I have no real answer. What has happened here?" Aragorn brought back the topic at hand. "Saurman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship of these lands. My companies are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished. The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there, they say, as an old man, hooded and clocked. And everywhere spies slip past our nets." Eomer said.

"We are no spies. We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They've taken two of our friends captive." Aragorn told him. "The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." Eomer stated. "But there were two Hobbits. Did you see two Hobbits with them?" Gimli asked concern filled his voice. "They would be small-only children to your eyes." Aragorn suggested. "We left none alive. We piled the carcasses and burned them." He pointed to a smoking pile in the distance. "Dead?" Gimli asked. Eomer nodded. "I am sorry."

Legolas put a hand on Gimli's shoulder in grief. Eomer turned and whistled. "Hasufel! Arod!" Two horses moved forward. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." Eomer put on his helmet and got back on his horse. "Look for you friends. But do not trust to hope, it has forsaken these lands." He looked to his riders. "We ride north!"

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli looked on as the Riders went off. Ranger raised her head as she watched the riders leave. Barking once that echoed through the open land and followed the riders.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my Gawd...Eomer! 0_0 i love him! so glad he's in the story now. Him and Ranger are definitely going to have a scene together or something because i love him.**

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of it's characters! ****Some of this was also influence by World of Warcraft. A game completely owned by the Blizzard company. I only use some of the words simply for lack of ****creativity.**

**A/N: Oh my god, I am horrible about updates. I just...forget? And I got like two other stories to update. 0_0 Anyways I'm sorry if it feels like i rushed through this chapter...because I kinda did. But I'm really excited to write about Rohan and I want Eomer back in this story so bad so I hurried a bit ;)**

* * *

The three Hunters and beast rode towards the burning carcasses. Gimli shifted through the smoldering pile. Any sign that could stamp down his fears. Ranger sniffed the air and while the smell of burning flesh clouded the air. She still smelt Hobbit. Ranger lowered her nose to the ground and began to sniff around for the source. She jumped when Aragorn yelled in anger and pain. Narrowly missing the helmet that he had unknowingly kicked in her direction. She whined and lowered closer to the ground to escape any further attacks from him.

When she came across a piece of rope, she pawed at it. Pulling the stamped down rope free from the earth. "What is it?" Aragorn was suddenly beside her. Picking up the broken bonds. "Their bonds were cut." Now that the source was free Ranger had no problem following the trail. "They ran over here. They were followed." Aragorn watched with dread as Ranger trotted toward the forest. Correcting him in his theory. "The tracks lead away from the battle…" The broke into a run and then stopped beside the beast. "Into Fangorn Forest."

Ranger spared the trees a glance before entering. Listening to the trees as they spoke to each other. Their words welcomed her, like they were lost friends.. The Three watched her enter, looking up into a dense and dark forest. "Fangorn. What madness drove them in there?" Gimli asked. The Hunters looked to each other. Suddenly feeling a tad less safe without the Worgen's presence. Aragorn sighed and walked towards the woods. Legolas and Gimli followed.

Ranger trotted on ahead, picking up so many new smells it overwhelmed her. The trees hardly bothered her. They welcomed her presences. Not so much Gimli's, perhaps because he kept winging his axe around. She caught the sight of a dark stain on a leaf. Gimli fingered it and brought it to his mouth. He quickly spat it out. "Ptui! Orc blood." Aragorn side-stepped a large crater. "These are strange tracks." Ranger knew what the tracks were. Remembering in her young the Ents wandering the woods of the land. "The air is so close in here." Gimli looked around nervously. "This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory…and anger." Groans reverberated through the forest and Gimli raised his axe. "The trees are speaking to each other!" Legolas said in amazement.

The word Hobbit floated between the air and Ranger perked up. The trees spoke of the two new arrivals and one older one. Ranger tilted her head in confusion. She followed their words. Leaving the three hunters behind. "Ranger!" Aragorn called after her but she was already lost in the dense foliage. She stopped at a large rock and stared up. She barked at the familiar figure before her. "Hello friend." He gently ran a hand through her dark fur and her bowed her head at the touch. "Where are the others." He asked. Ranger looked in the direction of the three Hunters. They had their back turned to her.

They were all tense, their weapons at the ready. Ranger sat down and watched them in confusion. With a yell, the three swung around to attack. Gimli's axe and Legolas' arrow were deflected. Aragorn dropped his sword as it became red hot in his grasp. They shielded their eyes with their hands from the bright emanating from the White Wizard. "You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits." The voice of the wizard echoed as through two were talking. "Where are they?" Aragorn yelled. "They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" The White Wizard asked. "Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn demanded.

The bright light dimmed, revealing Gandalf, all dressed in white. The three were astounded. "It cannot be." Aragorn whispered more to himself. "Forgive me!' Legolas and Gimli bowed. "I mistook you for Saruman." Legolas said in shame. Gandalf switched his staff to his other hand and rubbed a hand on Ranger's hair. "I am Saruman. Or rather, Saruman as he should have been." Gandalf told them. "You fell?!" Aragorn asked and demanded an answer.

Gandalf nodded. "Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. The Darkness took me. And I stayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead and everyday was as long as a life-age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done."

"Gandalf!" Aragorn exclaimed. The White Wizard looked to him. "Gandalf? Yes…that was what they used to call me Gandalf the Grey. That was my name." He smiled. "Gandalf!" Gimli shouted in joy. "I am Gandalf the White." He said with a twinkle in his eye. Legolas smiled. "And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide."

They walked through the forest, with Gandalf leading the way, now wearing a grey Elven cloak over his white robes. "One stage of your journey is over, another begins. We must ride to Edoras all speed." At the mention of speed Ranger took off in the wind. "Ranger!" Aragorn called after her with a sigh. "Let her go." Gandalf assured him. Ranger sprinted in the direction opposite to the wind. A whiny drew her attention and she stopped.

A pure white horse galloped towards her. The wind blew through their mane. It bore no saddle or rider yet it had a purpose. Ranger sat and waited for the horse. When it drew close the horse trotted to her. They stood before each other at the same height. While just a horse Ranger could tell he was a powerful and royal being. She bowed her head in respect to the horse. "_Greeting Lord of all Horses, Shadowfax_." She spoke quietly to him. Shadowfax bowed in return. "_A Worgen from the Lost City? The honor is mine on this day_." Ranger couldn't help chirp happily and wagged her tail at the Horse Lord.

A whistle flowed through the air and both animals ears perked up. "_The White Wizard is calling. Come._" Shadowfax commanded her and together they ran towards the sound. Shadowfax the swiftest of all horses rejoiced at her speed. "_Another animal to match my speed? It cannot be. Well, I like a challenge_." Shadowfax pushed himself faster and Ranger was stunned for only a moment before gaining on him. His deep laugh rung through her ears as they approached the White Wizard and the Hunters. "Shadowfax." Gandalf said and patted the horse's neck. "He's the lord of all horses and he's been my friend through many dangers."

The Three Hunters, Gandalf and the Worgen rode across the plains to Edoras.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, Shadowfax and Ranger can talk to each other. I like to think all animals can talk to each other in some way. Plus she's been silent this whole story..well she is a animal but it's middle earth so i probably could have made her talk earlier *sweatdrops* **

**Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters. ****Some of this was also influence by World of Warcraft. A game completely owned by the Blizzard company. I only use some of the words simply for lack of ****creativity.**

******A/N: Hey, it's another chapter update! So, you know what my computer hates? Any name from LoTR. Seriously they're always "wrong." it makes it really hard to tell if names are spelled correctly or not.**

* * *

As night came the group stopped for the night somewhere on the Plains of Rohan. Ranger had hardly felt the need to stop but Shadowfax reminded her that the Hunters and Wizard would need rest. Sitting still after days of constant movement had made her restless. Ranger wanted to run, feel the air rush through her fur. The ground crush behind her feet. The land blur around her. Ranger stood from her spot beside Shadowfax. Hasufel and Arod watched nervously as she became to pace the small around the fire. She was just out of the edge of its glow and looked like a moving bolder in the night.

_'Sit down and rest.'_ Shadowfax told her tiredly. The Lord of Horse was almost asleep himself. He scolded her lightly. Ranger shook her head annoyed. She bounced on paws. _'I want to run!'_ She sat down stubbornly and loudly. Alerting the two-legged members. Aragorn grinned at her from where he stood beside Gandalf. "Go for a run friend, we will find you." Aragorn didn't have to tell Ranger twice. She took off in a burst of speed into the night. The sound of laughter following her.

* * *

When she finally came to a stop. Ranger was in a open field. The moon hung overhead as the only source of light. The high grass brush against her knees and the breeze smoothed her overheated fur. She sat down in the grass. Her tongue lolling out the side, her eyes closed in peace. The calmness of the night was shattered when she heard another being come up behind her. It put her on edge. Calmly she stood and turned to face the person. Only Ranger came face to face with another pair of eyes at the same level as her own. The dark eyes reflected the light of the moon and Ranger stepped back.

She looked at the beast in front of herself. The beast was the same as Ranger but with sandy brown fur. They were a tad bit taller and built heavier. One sniff of the air and Ranger knew it was a male and it put her on edge. She growled in warning and lowered her head. Her inky fur standing up and her tail curled up rigidly. It didn't scare the male Worgen at all. If anything, he seemed humored by it. He sat down and stared at her with something akin to a grin on his muzzle. It all just made Ranger angrier. _'How cute. Really you're adorable whelp.'_

Ranger growled only louder. She wanted to rip fur from skin just in the presences of this arrogant male. _'Will you be quiet, Finonda?'_ The command caused her to stop dead in her tracks. Not because she was listening to the male, but because it was the second time she had that name. Why had he called her that? The male seemed pleasantly happy she was quiet but noticed the confusion the radiated from her._ 'What is wrong Finonda?'_

The male took a cautious step forward and Ranger took a step back._ 'Get away from me!'_ She growled out at him. He tilted his head in confusion._ 'What? You don't remember me, Finonda?'_ He asked, worry seeping into his voice. _'No! Why would I remember you! Why do you keep calling me that?!'_ She just wanted to get away from him. Run away and return to Aragorn and Shadowfax. Yet he didn't look like he was really to let her bolt. _'How can you not remember me? We come from the same city! Finonda? That's your name!'_ He shouted.

Ranger didn't want to listen anymore. She took off running, the male following behind her. He chased her and while he was bigger she was faster. Soon she lost him in the dark of the night. Ranger ran for the rest of the night, not wanting to stop and be caught by that male ran for the rest of the night and when she returned to the little campsite she had left. All that was left was the smoldering remains of a fire. Ranger huffed in annoyance and turned to the direction their combined scents. They already had a fair head start but she'd catch up to them.

* * *

Ranger slipped through the closing gates of Edoras. Alerting the people of her presence. The quiet people ducked away and scrambled into their houses. Aragorn looked back at the rise in noise. "Ranger." He scolded her. "Come here.' He said sternly, snapping his fingers and pointing to the spot beside his horse. Ranger lowered her head in shame and dragged her feet to him. Aragorn took firm hold of the harness and all but dragged her along.

The company climbed up the stairs to the hall and were met by guards. Ranger felt the urge to growl at them but thought against it. She was already Aragorn's bad side. "I cannot allow you before Theoden-King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Wormtongue." Gandalf nodded in understanding and signals for the others to surrender their weapons. Aragorn handed over his sword and knives. He removed the harness from Ranger. Giving him nothing to hold on to. He gave Ranger a sly look and she tensed in anticipation of a fight. Legolas showed off with a little twirl to his knives before handing them over to the guards. Gimli handed over his axes reluctantly.

Hama gestured to Gandalf. "Your staff and the…animal must stay here." Ranger growled at that and took a step forward. Aragorn grabbed hold of her fur, more for show then anything. "I'm the only one who can keep her tame." He pulled her back behind him to prove it. Hama nodded stiffly, turning back to Gandalf. "Hmm?" Gandalf glanced at his staff. "Oh. You would not part an old man from his walking stick?" He looked at Hama innocently. Hama hesitated for a second then gestured that they follow him into the hall. Gandalf gave Aragorn a tiny wink and entered the hall, leaning on Legolas' arm.

"My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming." Grima whispered to the king. "The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King." Gandalf called out. As Gandalf approached Theoden. The others pulled back and surveyed the hall and its hostile occupants. A group of men started to follow their steps with hostility. Ranger let out a growl, her fur starting to rise. "He's not welcome." Grima whispered to Theoden. "Why should I… welcome you, Gandalf… Stormcrow?" He looked to Grima for affirmation. Grima nodded and stood to address Gandalf. "A just question, my liege." He walked towards Gandalf. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell spell I name him. Ill news is an ill guest."

"Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." Gandalf raised his staff against Grima. He looked surprised. "His staff!" He backed away from Gandalf while addressing the guards. "I told you take the wizard's staff!" The hostile guards attacked. The Hunters engaged them in a fist fight as Gandalf continues approach Theoden. None of them dared approach Ranger and it disappointed her a little. Gamling tired to go forward but Hama held him back. "Theoden, son of Thengel, too long have you sat in the shadows." Grima tried to crawl away but bumped into Ranger. He looked up in fear as she growled down at him. Her sharp fangs the only thing in his view, Gimli stepped beside her. "I would stay still, if I were you." The Dwarf growled.

"Hearken to me! I release you from the spell." Gandalf gestured with his hand. Theoden laughed menacingly and Gandalf opened his eyes in surprise. "You have no power here, Gandalf the Grey!" He said with a grin. Gandalf threw back his grey cloak, exuding white light. Theoden was thrown back against his seat. "Argh!" Gandalf pointed his staff towards Theoden. "I will draw, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound."

Eowyn rushed in. Seeing her uncle threatened, she tried to go to him but was held back by Aragorn. "Wait." Eowyn looked at Aragorn and jumped in fright as she looked over to see Ranger beside her. "She won't hurt you." Aragorn assured her. "If I go…Theoden dies." Theoden threatened with Saruman voice. "Gandalf moved staff sharply and Theoden flew back against the chair again. "You did not kill me, you will not kill him!" In Saruman's voice Theoden spoke, "Rohan is mine!" He growled out. "Be gone!"

Gandalf smite Theoden as he lunged at him. Theoden was thrown back into the chair. In the hall, Theoden let out a moan and slumped forward in the chair. Eowyn ran to her uncle's side as he fell. Theoden's head rose again and his face began to change gradually into that of a much younger-looking man. Clarity and recognition returned to his eyes.

Theoden looked closely at Eowyn. "I know your face. Eowyn…Eowyn."

* * *

**A/N: Whoa! So Ranger meets another of her race. Will he be important to the story? Hmmm, probably not. I don't even have a name for him. But I wanted to show that Ranger/Finonda wasn't the last of her kind. Because that would be sad and LoTR is sad enough without my helping it.**

**Please Review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters. ****Some of this was also influence by World of Warcraft. A game completely owned by the Blizzard company. I only use some of the words simply for lack of ****creativity.**

**A/N:Two updates in one day?! What! Well technically it's the next day but I haven't gone to sleep yet. Plus I was very bored. I am sorry LILEVILONE96! I cannot give you a motorcycle but I want one too!. ON that note...Enjoy**

* * *

Ranger stood tense, her head lowered and her ears flat against her head. Her dark fur helping her to blend into the night, she held an unblinking gaze to the wooden fence that surrounded Meduseld. It protected the city but Ranger still knew they were still out there. The male Worgen had picked up her scent and what's worst is that he wasn't alone. Two others stalked along with the male along the walls outside the city. Another male and one female, what they wanted was unknown to her but their presence put Range on edge.

"Ranger." Ranger jumped in fright at Aragorn. She noticed the growls from the other side the accompanied his greeting. Legolas stood beside the man along with Theoden King. "What is that ails her?" Theoden asked the Elf. He had been enchanted ever since he first laid eyes on the beast but now her behavior made him uneasy. "I know not. Perhaps it is what lays beyond the walls." Legolas said and the three quieted. As the nightly sounds became clearer the growls of beast were heard.

"What is that?" Aragorn asked. Placing a hand on Ranger in attempts to comfort her. As the growls came closer, Aragorn climbed to one of the watchtowers. "What do you see?" Theoden called to him. Aragorn was silent for several moments before climbing back down. "Get inside. Now." He stated and walked quickly past them. "Ranger!" He called and the beast abandoned her post to follow Aragorn. Legolas and Theoden followed suit when growls became louder.

"Three you say?" Gandalf asked. Aragorn nodded, not stopping in his pacing. "Yes three, just like Ranger. Worgens, judging by their size. There was one with sandy brown fur and another with blonde and the last was pure white one. And by far the biggest. Bigger than any horse I've seen." Aragorn said and the hall fell silent at the image he described. "I don't understand. Why here? And now? Worgens have never been sighted in Rohan before your friend." Theoden said, gesturing to Ranger. Who laid by the glowing hearth in the hall. Fast asleep.

"Perhaps, it is because of her. They have arrived." Gandalf said. Aragorn stopped his pacing. "What do you mean?" He asked the Wizard. "If my lore is correct. Worgens have never been sighted in Rohan before because the lack of game. No, they would have to come here for a purpose." Gandalf walked over to Ranger, kneeling beside her. He placed a hand over her sleeping head and was silent for a moment. Closing his eyes. "Ah, yes. That seems likely." Gandalf said and opened his eyes. "What seems likely? Gandalf speak sense." Aragorn begged. For once not game for the Wizard's riddles.

"Remember long ago. In the Mines of Moria I said she was young. Well I believe she is. And Worgens like all creatures protect their young. That may be the reason the others have suddenly showed up!" Gandalf exclaimed. "But, wait, if that is true why is Ranger so…hostile?" Aragorn asked and Gandalf thought for a moment. "I have several theories. One they may be enemies. Or perhaps Ranger was so young when she left the city that she remembers nothing of human life. Her name, her people, her kin. Maybe, she had been hurt and forgotten everything." Gandalf sat down tiredly. "There is so much we do not know." He said and sighed. "There is nothing we can do. Only hope they do not attack us."

* * *

Out on the road to Helm's Deep. Ranger saw no more of the other beast. Their smell lingered in the air and made many horses uneasy. She walked beside Aragorn and his horse, which had grew used to her presence._ 'You sense them as well beast?'_ Ranger looked to Hasufel. It was first time he had spoken to her. _'Yes. They are beyond my range and yet I know they will appear again.'_ She told the horse. She missed Shadowfax, the horse lord. _'Yes, soon but not around so many people.'_ She thought Hasufel was right.

Sooner then she would have liked the refugees stopped and made camp. Ranger huffed in annoyance beside Aragorn. Aragorn chuckled at her and ruffled her furry head. "You may wander ahead if you like." He told her but Ranger stayed put. Much to his surprise, Ranger still remembered the three that stalked her in the night. Aragorn had little time to question her when Eowyn walked up to him. "I made some stew. It isn't not much but hot."

Eowyn filled a bowl and presented it to Aragorn. She gave him a spoon and he nodded. "Thank you." Aragorn put some strange white meat on his spoon and swallowed it, looking up at Eowyn who looked a bit disappointed and waited eagerly. Aragorn nodded. "Hmm….its good." Aragorn said strained. "Really?" Eowyn asked relieved. She turned and left. Aragorn presented the bowl to Ranger. She sniffed it and turned her head away from it. Eowyn suddenly returned.

"My uncle told me a strange thing. He said that you rode to war with Thengel, my grandfather. But he must be mistaken." She said with a smile. "King Theoden has a good memory. He was only a small child at the time." He stated and Eowyn tried to cover her surprise. "Then you must be at least 60." Aragorn was a bit embarrassed. "Seventy? You cannot be 80!" She exclaimed. "Eighty-seven." He admitted. Aragorn sat embarrassed, Eowyn was astonished but then she realized the truth. "You are one of the Dunedain. A descendant of Numenor, blessed with long life. It was said that your race has passed into legend." Eowyn said.

Aragorn nodded. "There are few of us left. The Northern Kingdom was destroyed long ago." He said. "I'm sorry. Please, eat!" She urged. Aragorn continued his meal while Ranger chirped beside him in laughter.

That night. Aragorn laid against Ranger. Her fur and body heat ease him into sleep as he thought of Arwen.

* * *

_Aragorn opened his eyes and saw Arwen before him, smiling down at him. Behind her was Rivendell. "I am sleep. This is a dream." Arwen bent down to kiss him. "Then is a good dream. Sleep…" She whispered. She kissed him lightly on the lips and then stepped away to look out upon Rivendell. Aragorn closed his eyes but for a while. He looked over at Arwen. "Minlu pendich nin I aur hen telitha. (You told me once that this day woud come.)" Arwen turned to look at Aragorn. "U i vehted…na i onnad. Boe bedich go Frodo. Han bad lin. (This is not the end…it is the beginning. You must go to Frodo. That is your path.)" Aragorn got up and walked over to Arwen. _

_"Dolen I vad on nin. (Mu path is hidden from me.)" He said to her. "Si peliannen i vad na dail lin. Si boe u-dhannathach. (It is already laid before your feet. You cannot falter now.)" She said. He turned to look at her. "Arwen…" Arwen hushed him, resting her fingers on his lips. As her hands moved down to rest on the Evenstar pendant around Aragorn's neck, he clasped her hand in his and they gazed into each other's eyes. "Ae u-esteliach nad…estelio han. Estelio amen. (If you trust nothing else… trust this. Trust us.)"_

_They kissed and Aragorn pulled back at the sound of laughter. He looked down over the railing into the garden below them. A young female child was running about the garden. Their hair was long, dark and flowing. She giggled and threw fallen leaves into the air. Aragorn looked at her with a sense of familiarity and yet she looked completely foreign to him._

_He looked back to Arwen. The She-Elf was smiling down at the child. She glanced up at him and his confused expression. "You do not recognize her?" She asked with an easy grin. He shook his head and she laughed. "You know her. Finonda, perhaps by another name through. Look." She urged to him. Aragorn looked down at the child. The child stopped playing and looked at Aragorn with dark brown eyes._

* * *

**A/N: Hey and that the chapter! Just a heads up, the story will be shifting to center around Ranger more. And yes! More worgens will show up! In what way, haha, I have no idea.**

**P.S. I like your shoelaces ;)**

**Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters. ****Some of this was also influence by World of Warcraft. A game completely owned by the Blizzard company. I only use some of the words simply for lack of ****creativity.**

**A/N: Yay new update! I'm trying to update as much as possible because i will ****be busy next week. SO if there is a sudden lack of them, I haven't forgotten I'm just busy. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Ranger walked stiffly beside Aragorn, she could feel his gaze upon her and it was unnerving. Even worst when he had woken suddenly the night before and had called her that name the male beast had. It had her spooked. How had he known that name? Was there something he knew that he wouldn't tell her. Ranger inky fur ruffled in frustration and she walked ahead for the Man. Instead she accompanied the Elf. Through he noticed her presence, Legolas didn't talk. That's why she liked him, always so quiet. They walked quietly side by side. Till a nasty, rotting smell invaded her nose.

Ranger was imminently on alert. The horses sensed it and there was a shout and a snarl. "Warg!" One of the Riders had shouted back as Legolas killed the beast before Ranger could even move. He then killed the Orc. "A Scout!" Ranger heard them first and took off running. Legolas' arrows taking out riders and Ranger ripped apart the wargs. They were big and heavy built, which made them slow. But they didn't stand a chance against her. Behind her, she heard the Theoden shout 'charge' and soon Riders of Rohan had joined her in the fight.

A warg suddenly swept from the side and the force was enough to send Ranger sliding. She stood up and stood out her fur. Growling at the beast and its rider. The warg did the same while their rider twirled a blade in its hand. She showed off her teeth and could have sworn the Orc looked scared. It kicked the warg's side and it raced forward. Ranger met it halfway. The animal aimed to get on top of her so when its weight was on her back. Ranger jerked up and the warg and rider toppled on its back. Crushing the rider with its weight. Ranger jumped on top and ripped into its throat.

An arrow narrowly missed her ear and Ranger looked up from her prey. Another rider had a bow and arrow. She barked and raced onwards. At the last second she turned and took it by surprise from the side. She killed the rider first and then the warg. When she was done she noticed the lack of noise. She looked up at her surroundings. The attackers had all been killed and no one remained. She thought it strange. Wouldn't Aragorn have called her? She noticed Legolas, Gimli and Theoden standing at the cliff's edge and joined them.

She nudged the Elf with her muzzle and he looked at her sadly. "I am sorry friend. Aragorn, he fell." Legolas looked over the cliff to the rushing water. It was like someone had stabbed her. Aragorn had become so important in her life. Now? It was gone, forever. She whined and backed away from the cliff, her ears flat against her head. "Ranger?"" Legolas called to her in worry. Ranger shook her head and turned around. Running from the place. She heard people calling after her but she wouldn't stop.

* * *

Her feet barely touched the ground. Her mind swam with emotions. She should have protected him. If she had stayed but his side Aragorn wouldn't have had fallen. A familiar smell caused her to skid to a stop. She turned slowly and growled in warning as the three Worgens circled her. She almost wished they were hostile, so she could rip them apart. _'Leave me be! I am in no mood for you!'_ She shouted. The sandy blonde male trotted forward, almost daring her to attack._ 'What's wrong? Miss your human master?'_ he mocked and Ranger snarled and leapt forward.

She landed on top of him and attempted to snap at his face but his paws kept her back. '_Enough, Threy.'_ The beast known as Threy stopped fighting and Ranger got off of him. They glared at each other in warning before Ranger turned to one who spoke. The large white one. _'What business do you have with me?'_ Ranger snapped, Pacing before the white male. He hardly seemed scared. Passive and quiet, he stood watching with red eyes. _'Our business does not concern you yet.'_ His voice was deep and rough and Ranger felt uneasy just hearing it. _'Yet? So when?'_ She asked. _'When you are ready. But first.'_ He turned and looked over at her._ 'Follow me.'_

Threy and the female flanked her on either side as she followed the white male. They came to a river and he crossed. Not to look weak in front of them. She crossed nest. Trying hand not to flinch as water touched her underbelly. Nast red and blood washed off her and as she exited Ranger looked back to the other two across the river. They looked at the colored water nervously before crossing themselves. The white male stopped at a pool and waterfall and Ranger smelled many men hiding behind the water.

The white male stopped at the edge and looked down. The moon was high in the sky by now and the water was shining in its light. _'Look'_ He said and Ranger slowly crept forward. Glancing at the water. She expected to see the Worgan's reflection. What she saw made her stop dead. It wasn't a beast, but man in the water. He was tall and had strong features. His eyes were still bright, burning red and his hair was pure white. Yet he was young looking. _'The water and moon show our true forms.'_ He said with sudden gentleness.

Slowly she crawled forward and looked over the edge. A pale woman with dark hair and eyes looked back. For a moment, Ranger thought she was looking at the Elf Arwen. The woman looked shocked back at her. She reached up her hand and touched her face, her hair. She looked down at her naked form in shock. Ranger looked over at the white male in shock. The woman looked to the man in the water. She had no words because she couldn't think. Ranger looked back to the woman in the water. Ranger leaned down and the woman leaned up. Her nose touched the water and the image rippled and disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: Through i did make Threy's name up i feel like i didn't *shrugs* It sounds like it would belong to a dwarf. Also if you have been keeping track, Finonda is a Worgen, Aragorn sees her a human child and in the moon/water she's a grown woman. I won't confuse anyone so i'll put this here now. (And mention it later in the story) What Aragorn saw was her past self. AKA the last time she was human, she was a child. Current human form is a grown woman.**

**Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or any of its characters. ****Some of this was also influence by World of Warcraft. A game completely owned by the Blizzard company. I only use some of the words simply for lack of ****creativity.**

**A/N: Another chapter! I am on a roll here! I will try and update again later today or tomorrow but most of my day will be taken up :/**

* * *

Ranger sat at the edge of the pool. The Forbidden Pool as the white male had called it. The three Worgens left her to herself. They had something else that demanded their attention. Ranger had let them go gladly. She glanced down at the water but it was useless. The sun was up now and the only reflection she saw was the animal kind. She huffed in annoyance as she heard the Men behind the waterfall speak. They thought they were being quiet. Gimli was quieter than these people.

She stood and walked to the waterfall. Hearing the surprised, muffled, outbursts behind the liquid. Taking a leap she landed behind the waterfall into the faces of the scared Men. The one in front of her had ginger hair and looked familiar. The longer she stared, the more she thought of Boromir. Her ears twitched and she growled as the Men raised their weapons. "Stop!" Ranger jumped at the voice and looked back further into the cave. She barked happily at the familiar figure.

"She's a friend." Frodo assured Faramir as Ranger wandered over to the Hobbit. The men slowly lowered their weapons. Their eyes following her movement, Ranger lowered herself and Frodo wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Her soft fur was a welcomed change to the hard and cold ground. She smelt like fresh water, like she had bathed. Sam rubbed her hair in welcome. Smiling fondly at the beast. "Hello friend." Frodo whispered into her neck. He heard a rumbling sound against his ear. He thought it was her way of saying hello. "What are you doing here? You need to return to Aragorn." Frodo told her.

"Yes, your...friend...should leave." Faramir said, glancing around at his men. They had returned to their duties but he could see the tenseness in their shoulders. "She is making my men…uneasy." Faramir looked at the beast. Fear grew in his chest. He didn't know whether stand back or to attack. She seemed friendly enough with Frodo and Sam. Frodo nodded hesitantly. "Yes, come on." Frodo patted her shoulder. Ranger stood and suddenly stopped. Looking past Frodo and Sam towards a rotting fish smell. One she remembered from the river and the mines. The creature Gollum, he sat hunched over in the far corner.

He looked up at Ranger with large, reflecting eyes. He snarled weakly at her. His crooked teeth snapped at her. She growled back furiously at him. Her fangs shined in the low light. Gollum scrabbled back fearfully. "Ranger, enough!" Frodo pushed her towards to the entranced. "Go back to Aragorn." The mention of the Man caused Ranger to still. Frodo didn't seem to notice. Only shoved her further with help from Sam. "Go!" Ranger whined a bit and lowered her head to him. "Back to Aragorn, go." He rubbed her head against his affectionately. "We've meet up again. I promise." Ranger licked his face and turned. Jumping through the waterfall to land on the rocks by the pool. She shook out her wet fur. Glancing back one last time before leaving.

The trail to Helm's Deep had been harder to find than she had thought. First of all she hadn't ever there before. Luckily she knew the scents of Legolas and Gimli. Those two stuck out in a crowd of Men. Her claws clicked against the stones as she walked up the ramp to the fortress. There was shouting behind the wall as she sat before the heavy wooden door. She scratched at it with her paws and yawned, shaking her body. She waited and finally the door opened.

A crowd was gathered behind the door. Men looked at her with mistrust. Women in fear held onto their children. Girls and boys stared in wonder. She stopped and turned to a young girl and boy. Ones she remembered that had looked for refuge in Meduseld. The boy held his little sister close and their mother and wretched them back. Still Ranger wandered forward. The little girl whimpered in fear as Ranger sniffed her hair. Ranger licked the side of the girl's face. She was shocked and so was her brother. Ranger stepped back and sat down. Letting her tongue loll out the side her mouth while her tail swept across the ground.

The girl giggled and left her brother's side. Racing forward, she jumped onto Ranger and hugged her neck. Ranger lowered herself onto the ground and girl started to pet her. Soon her brother joined. Then children from everywhere were jumping at the chance to pet the beast. The adults let them be for a while. Smiling at the sound of the children's laughter. It was enough to distract Ranger for a while. Keeping her mind from darker places. Sooner rather later, the youngsters were herded away to take refuge in the caves before.

Ranger watched sadly as her playmates were taken away. The younger ones waved goodbye. "Ranger." She looked up the stairs to see Legolas greet her. "Come along." He gestured for her to follow. Ranger climbed up the stairs with the Elf into the hall. The Elf opened the doors and stepped aside. "Finonda." Ranger's head snapped up at the name. Ready to rip apart whoever called her that. Because she hated that name, everything that name was associated with. Fortunately she didn't act on the impulse.

Aragorn was wet, dirtier and had varies small wounds. If she were human she would have grabbed him in hug and never let him go. But she wasn't human Ranger was reminded of that fact as she ran towards him. She tackled him to the floor and licked his face. Clearing his face of the grime. He chuckled and stood up. "Good to see you're life as well friend." He rubbed behind her ears and Ranger groaned happily. Leaning into his touch. "If you could talk, I would ask where you have been."

Ranger's happiness stopped dead. She could talk, if she had been human but she was stuck in this other form. For so long she had been content as an animal but now that she knew there was another her. A beautiful woman with a voice, someone who wasn't just a guard dog or hunting hound. Someone that mattered.

* * *

**A/N: Awe, Ranger justs to be a person again. Almost like the little mermaid. Does Finonda have a crush Aragorn. *shurgs* I haven't thought a lot on their relationship but it has been brought to my attention so I think on it.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
